Redone:Dragon heart's warmth
by ShadowXseed
Summary: Legends say that there's people that can actually transform into a dragon and can only be achieved not by birth but having a heart of a true human being, what if hiccup died only to be brought back by toothless? Watch our heroes as they helped to melt Elsa's Frozen heart. Hiccup :20 Elsa:21 Redone for better sense and grammar
1. Prologue

**Welp it's me again, so far this would be a crossover about HTTYD and Frozen. Well for this story I'm gonna skip the singing part, and this is the redone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train you dragon and Frozen.**

**Prologue: Hiccup's Rebirth**

_StoicK ran towards Toothless, he tried to search for hiccup but he didn't see him. Stoick looked at toothless with a look that you could feel the despair and misery, he spoke solemnly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry". Toothless gave a draconic moan as he unwraps his wings and saw Hiccup being hugged by the night fury in a protective manner, Stoick looked at the night fury as it unwraps his wings and saw Hiccup, he immediately rushed towards him. The crowds step a bit closer towards the father son duo and looked at Hiccup while Astrid was still a bit closer than the crowd with watery eyes._

_StoicK removed his helmet as he placed his ear on hiccup's chest and listened to Hiccup's heart beat. Stoic's eyes widened when it was quiet, he heard no beat, as of now he realized that Hiccups no longer alive, "__**HICCUP!**__" he cried his name at the heavens, the crowd knew what that meant while Astrid broke down crying as she couldn't no longer hold back the tears that escaped her eye. The night fury's ears flopped down as it slowly approached Hiccup, Toothless was guilty that he wasn't able to save his rider, his best friend but he decided not to give up. Toothless remembered that there's a way to save Hiccup, the tale that once struck fear towards the Alpha dragons who are wicked. Toothless approached Hiccup with fierce dedication, he will give the half of his heart to Hiccup. Stoick just watched the dragon approached towards hiccup. The night fury held out his claws then spew a purplish flames on his hands err claw, Stoick was confused by what could the night fury do, he's a bit disturbed by the display but it made him more confused when he felt no heat from the purple flame then it hit him Toothless was going to save his boy, with a nod he allowed Toothless to do whatever it takes to bring his boy back, he really loved Hiccup dearly._

_Toothless gently pressed the purplish flame on Hiccup's chest, Hiccup suddenly coughed and started to stir up as he felt like while he grew a little bit while his freckles nearly vanished, his left eye color went bright green as his right eye's now is color bright blue that went unnoticed by everyone except Toothless, Hiccup felt being squeezed by his cloth. Stoic was flabbergasted at the some sort of miracle done by the night fury, "You brought my boy back alive!, he brought my boy back alive!" Stoick exclaimed joyful while giving his a son a bone crushing hug , "Gah!" Hiccup just said in surprise while the crowd cheers while Astrid stopped crying and just smiled while tears still flowed on her face happy that Hiccup's alive, then Stoick looked at Toothless with a grateful look "Thank you" silently said but still can be heard. Toothless only nodded, as he faced Hiccup "__**Hello partner**__" Toothless telepathically spoke to Hiccup, Hiccup heard someone spoke to him clearly despite the loud cheers of the crowd._

"_**Hey Hiccup it's me, Toothless**__" Toothless spoke again his mind, Hiccup eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Toothless but still speechless, Toothless made an imitation of laughing and smirked at Hiccup "__**Yes it's me bud, I gave you half of my heart, for helping me to fly again plus I always hated that Red death, she's always spoiled bitch and showing me that there's hope for the world that filled with hatred, to change stubborn vikings and specially since you did everything you can do to help, so now we are some sort of linked we can now talk telepathically**__" Toothless telepathically spoke to Hiccup, Hiccup just laughed inward on how Toothless spoke about Red death and about how stubborn Vikings are, which are true. "really? So I have the ability to talk mentally even with great distance?" Hiccup inqiured Toothless telepathically, Toothless replied "__**Yes, but there's more abilities you have**__", Hiccup looked at Toothless as if he grew another head and asked "Really so what are they?"._

_Toothless slightly smirked and replied "__**Try to think of wings and flying**__", Hiccup complied then suddenly his shirt was ripped from his back as wings appeared stretched out from his back earning a gasp from the crowd including Stoick and Astrid. The crowd suddenly took one step back in fear "__**Now for you to fly you need to practice**__" Toothless said telepathically to Hiccup, Hiccup replied "so I can grow wings?", Toothless just replied cooly "__**actually you can turn any part of your body to dragon part except your skin ,well you can't just transform your skin to dragon skin alone, your skin is already tough as a chainmail, it's also possible for you to transform into a full formed dragon, but can only do that once a day or we both die, You're a Human but having half of my heart makes you a half human half dragon guy, so yeah, to sum things up our heart isn't suitable for a human so it only turns you to half . However I do think your limit in full dragon transformation is just merely an hour. So, I trust you with my life Hiccup. So bud, we'll have one heck of an adventure**__". Hiccup just sighed and thought to himself "Oh crud, this is going be a very long struggle"._

_~5 years later~_

_This is now the new berk, Gobber walked towards Hiccup who was sitting on Toothless's back and spoke " Ey Hiccup, Stoick wants ta see ya 'at ti house now", Hiccup nodded "Alright bud let's go" spoke to Toothless telepathically, Toothless nodded in acknowledgement. They flew towards their house, Hiccup dismounted Toothless and spoke quietly "Alright bud stay here for a while" as Toothless nodded, Hiccup opened the door and went inside as he saw stoic was waiting patiently for him, hiccup ask "So dad, is there something I can do for ya?"._

_Stoick walked closer to Hiccup and explained._

**That's all for now, so constructive criticism is welcomed and no flamers.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 1: Broken hearted Hiccup and a Princess of Winter**

Elsa joyfully hoped to her bed as her mother, the queen, came to her room, "Alright sweetie how about a story?" The Queen asked. Anna and Elsa cheerfully squealed as the king entered and laughed at their precious daughters. The Queen and King took a chair near the bed of their two adorable children. "Alright this story is called the Legend of the Draconic Guardian" The Queen said, the two children looked at their mother with gleaming eyes "What's a Draconic Guardian?" Anna asked curiously. The Queen giggled as she just continued to tell the story "Draconic Guardian are people who have become half dragons, however despite that they maybe half dragons they were born humans, only humans that have been chosen by dragons themselves can turn them to half dragons" the Queen explained.

"huh? How can the dragon turn a human to a half dragon? Do they make them drinks gooey stuff? or poke them?" Anna asked interrupting her mother. The Queen giggled a bit at Anna's question then continued "dragons are very powerful creatures, they can only give half of their heart to a human that they deemed worthy, the more powerful the dragon the more powerful the Draconic Guardian, they spew a fire that emitted no heat as they place it on the human's chests, the human will have the ability called 'Draconic Mimicry'. Draconic Mimicry allows a person to transform part of their body into dragon parts they could even transform into a dragon if they wanted to. Draconic Guardian was sought to protect the world form the terror of the 'Black Death' (A/N: Black death isn't real, I just made it up, it's the mate of the Green/Red Death) , Black death is a mountain sized dragon, it only wanted to eat and destroy, but then the Draconic Guardian came, with the help of his dragon they fought Black death, with his last attack, Black death managed to claw him, wounding him very badly but still managed to defeat the Black death but came with a price, the Draconic Guardian's Life" the Queen explained.

Anna and Elsa gasped and held to each other as the Queen continued "The Draconic Guardian perished from the Black death's attack but as the Draconic Guardian dies so does his dragon, but the death of the Guardian made a huge impact, because of his sacrifice they honored him as they hidden the Draconic's sword, Legend has it that the sword was forged by the gods to protect Mankind" the Queen said. Anna's eyes sparkled "That's so cool, what does the Draconic Guardian looked like?" Anna asked excitedly. "Is there any resemblance?" Elsa inquired

The Queen laughed sweetly at her daughters curiosity then spoke "Well when a person became a Draconic Guardian, his/her left eye color would be his natural eye color, but the eye color of his right eye would be the color of the flames he/she would have which mean Draconic Guardian has a Hetero Chromatin eyes, if the dragon that gave him its heart spews fire if not well there was said that one only became a Draconic guardian so we don't know, and also a Draconic Guardian has a skin that is tough as a chain mail" The Queen finished her explanation. The Queen and King kissed their daughters a good night sleep then left the room.

~Hiccup's Training 10 days later after defeating Red death~

Toothless and Hiccup went to the cliff near the beach, "**Alright Hiccup, now spread your wings we're going to learn how to fly first**" Toothless spoke to Hiccup's mind telepathically. Hiccup nodded, he grew wings from his back as his clothes were ripped at the back, he spread out his black wings which his wings looked similar to Toothless'", Toothless spoke to Hiccup telepathically "**Now jump at the cliff and start flying**", Hiccup looked at Toothless as if he was insane "Are you insane?" Hiccup asked frantically. Toothless just looked at him seriously and gestured him to jump off the cliff, Hiccup stood at the edge of the cliff then looked down and said "da't da 'da, I'm dead", Toothless just shook his head in amusement "**Hiccup, in flying instinct matters, as of right now having a half heart of the dragon gives you draconic instincts which actually would help you in some future events**" Toothless explained telepathically.

Hiccup sighed in defeat as he just stood there still frightened 'til Toothless swing his tail towards Hiccup, pushing him the process as he fell off the clip to the ground face first, Hiccup didn't felt any pain but groaned in failure "ughh", Toothless sighed then faced palm "**This might take a while**" Toothless muttered to himself. f\Few weeks have passed as Hiccup finally flew agile that even Night fury could run for his money, but he still doesn't have the full stamina of a dragon, yet. Hiccup trained very hard, his father had allowed him to let befriend (tame) Dragons for the better of Berk, Hiccup can now also spew fire with a very night fury like accuracy which Night furies was said to have never missed.

Things are going smoothly but all good things have always come to an end. Hiccup and Astrid's relationship become worse, Hiccup kept avoiding her due to some revelation he found. It pained them badly or at least him only. Astrid decided to have a 'talk' with Hiccup then looked for him, she found him at the forge "_Of course_" she thought to herself. Hiccup was going to greet Astrid but she suddenly dragged hiccup to the woods to talk. Once Astrid found a spot where they could talk privately, "Hiccup, what's the matter with you? I mean you don't talk to me anymore, you've been avoiding my since the day you killed the Red death'?" Astrid asked, Hiccup only sighed "It's nothing Astrid, just some training to control my abilities and the chief training, it kind of left me with not much free time" Hiccup answered calmly despite that he's actually annoyed.

Astrid didn't believe his excuse "Really? Is that the best excuse you can think of?" Astrid asked with a slight glare, Hiccup sighed "What?" he replied lazily, Astrid groaned in annoyance "Uhh, hiccup you don't even say hi to me when we see each other you only turned around and pretended that you didn't saw me" she said emotionally, she tried to hold back her tears. Hiccup just looked at her incredulously "look Astrid I have to go, I'm gonna be late" Hiccup said politely, he turned around as he tried to walk but Astrid caught his hand and stopped him from talking another step "C'mon Hiccup, don't I even matter to you?" she asked with a pleading look, Hiccup sighed "look Astrid I really have to go" he said not really wanted to talk about this. She gripped his hands tighter "what the hell is the matter with you, I thought we had something, I thought we loved each other" she snapped and exclaimed at Hiccup then she looked down in sadness.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed "Love me? Like I'll believe that bullshit" Hiccup retorted as he becomes more furious every word he spoke, Astrid narrowed her eyes "What do you mean bullshit? DO YOU THINK THIS A JOKE TO YOU LIKE EVERYTHING IS A LIE!?" she exclaimed, Hiccup glared at her "Yes, it was just a lie, at least from your part" he spoke in an utter seriously tone, he snatched his arm away from her grip as her eyes widened "What do you mean? I didn't lie, I really do love you Hiccup" she asked, Hiccup just growled in annoyance "Don't lie to me! I saw you some dude making out at the beach!" Hiccup exclaimed

(Flashback)

_Hiccup was having an accuracy training as he tried to spew fire in his best accuracy, there was a 5 circular targets, they were placed near the edge of the cliff, he spews 5 times but of course he already mastered the control of the power so he just spews the fire in minimum, the 5 flames hit 5 bulls eye, Toothless smiled "__**Good job Hiccup**__" Toothless congratulated Hiccup telepathically, Hiccup smiled then walked towards the targets to see study his work, from accuracy to power. Hiccup looked at the targets and inspected them and saw that he balanced the power and accuracy well, then suddenly he saw Astrid smiling as she dragged some guy on the beach, Hiccup looked at them confused._

_Hiccup watched them then suddenly he felt a dagger pierced through his heart as he saw Astrid pushed the guy to the ground and pounced at him then started making out, Hiccup quickly turned back as tears flowed on his face, he couldn't held back his tears as he thought about the flight with her on Toothless, it just made the pain sting more painfully, Toothless saw that his partner was very upset, he walked towards him and nudges his side in a comforting manner, Hiccup smiled as "Thanks bud" he spoke softly to Toothless._

(Flashback end)

Astrid's eyes couldn't hold back the tears anymore "NO! it was just a mistake! Hiccup I love you not him!" she exclaimed at Hiccup, she frantically wanted to reason out, clearly it was horrible mistake that she wanted to erase. "**Liar!, I heard you from your house when your parents was away**" Hiccup replied darkly with a deeper voice as his right eye glowed red.

(Flashback)

_Hiccup just got back from his training he held a bouquet of flowers "Maybe it wasn't Astrid, maybe it was someone else that looked like Astrid or maybe I was just tired and was seeing things" he thought, being optimistic. He knocked at the door and no one answered, he waited for a few minutes then he knocked once more but still no one answered, he opened the door slowly then entered as he looked around "Astrid?" Hiccup asked to no one particular, as he walked around a bit inside he heard a moan, "Uhh, mmnngmh!, Ah, Harder!", Hiccup froze at the sound that seemed to be Astrid's moan then he heard "*pant* *pant* so, what *pant* about the *pant* Hiccup guy?" some guy asked, Astrid kept moaning "Ah, what about, mnngh him? He's useless, a Hiccup mmph… Oh gods" she answered completely lost in lust and pleasure, Hiccup went limp just stared at the floor as tears just flowed on his faces then dropped on the flower, Few seconds later, he stopped sobbing then he used his right arm to brush away his tears and spews blue flames on the bouquet of flowers as it turned into ashes quickly._

_He quietly stepped out of her house as he looked up in the sky, he breathed deeply then sighed. He looked forward and walked toward his house and just slept._

(Flashback end)

Astrid was breathing heavily in pure shame and fear, the fear of losing Hiccup but then again she already knew she lost him "_What have I done?_" she thought to herself completely depressed, Hiccup left as Astrid just stood there and did nothing, suddenly after Hiccup left Astrid just broke down crying "_I hate myself, I hate him, now when I realize that Hiccup was the only man for me he's already gone, but then this is my fault_" she berated herself. Days passed as Hiccup managed to control his abilities, Astrid kept asking Hiccup's forgiveness and just be back to the usual they do much to his annoyance, he still felt the pain that Astrid gave him every time he saw her so he decided to not say a word to her, not that he had anything to say at all.

~Present time~

"Alright Hiccup, next week there would be a coronation for the new queen in Arendelle and we need you to represent for berk, it's small kingdom but rick so establishing a peace treaty for and vow to help each other in a time of need would be indeed invaluable" Stoick said firmly as ever. Hiccup sighed "Alright dad" he replied, Stoick could still see the loneliness on Hiccup's face ever since he found about their 'break up', he liked the Hofferson girl since she's truly a Viking but apparently only broke his son's heart, then suddenly Stoick thought of something "Oh, and son you know when at a time of age when a man needs a wo-" Stoick asked but Hiccup interrupted "Woah, hey, dad let's not talk about that stuff, dad I know what you mean but I can't guarantee that theres a chance for me to do that, heck I don't even think I want a wife anymore dad…". Stoick sighed in defeat, he felt bad at how broken Hiccup is "Alright son, you should leave for tomorrow, good luck" Stoick stated softly not wanting to add salt in Hiccup's wound. Hiccup nodded then he headed upstairs in his room to get some shut eye.

~Next Morning~

Hiccup prepared for his trip, food, water, clothes and etc., it was all set, he mounted Toothless and wore his helmet (**A/N: The same Helmet on HTTYD2**) but then suddenly Astrid appeared, Hiccup sighed "_I really don't have anything to say… I don't even have time for this…_" he thought to himself "I'm sorry hiccup, please I lo-", she didn't had the chance to finish her sentence, feeling his rider's distress, Toothless suddenly flew up quickly, Hiccup sighed in relief thanks to his dragon friend "Thanks bud" Hiccup said sincerely.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 2: Beauty and the Dragon**

~Arendelle~

Hiccup and Toothless kept talking about random stuff on Berk, as much as Hiccup wanted to forget everything that happened between him and Astrid but unfortunately he can't, it was deeply imprinted on his memories, Hiccup just sighed in defeat. "_Soo bud, we're almost there I think, well bud as soon that the coronation is over, lets quickly get away from here and go back to Berk immediately, okay bud?"_Hiccup said telepathically to Toothless_, _Toothless nodded_ "__**Alright, but don't you want to go sightseeing for a bit and I don't know, probably find a wife there, who knows if you can't find it on Berk then maybe you can find it there**__"_Toothless suggested_, _Hiccup sighed sadly_ "Well, we could go sightseeing at night, so you can come as well and stay hidden at the sky, however I'm not sure if I even wanted to have a wife anymore,plus it seemed to be that I'm inadequate for such relationship_" he said sadly. Toothless didn't say anything, he thought that it would be better for Hiccup to think about having a wife but his lack of confidence would hinder him greatly. The two just continued to head towardsArendelle in silence.

Few hours of flight later, Toothless landed on somewhere in the forest, Hiccup looked around then dismounted Toothless "Alright bud this is where we split for now" Hiccup spoke, Toothless just moaned sadly, Hiccuprubbed Toothless's head comfortingly "I know buddy, but we can't let people see you or they'll freak out" Hiccup reasoned soothingly, Hiccup looked at Toothless who seemed depressed and felt guilty, Hiccup sighed "Alright bud how about I give you 3 baskets of fish when we got back" Hiccup offered, Toothless perked up "_**Deal, but you should talk to me some time**_" Toothless happily said telepathically to Hiccup. Hiccup nodded "alright, for now try to get something to eat, you must be starving with all that distant travel" Hiccup spoke, Toothless nodded then he flew up.

Hiccup arrived to a some clearing that he could see the Arendelle, he was amazed at the sight, the architectures are very different, seemed to be more advanced, the buildings are bigger who appears to be complicated, well refined and seemed the place was well organized. "_Hmm, this is kingdom seems to have a rich economy, probably this could end the Viking raid, their blacksmith could have even great materials and their architects could develop Berk's buildings_" Hiccup thought musing at the sight, from the clearing he took out a book and sketched the Arendelle at such distant. Hiccup wondered how is Toothless doing "_So bud, how are you doing?_" he asked Toothless telepathically, Toothless didn't replied, Hiccup thought that he must be enjoying a meal right now so he decided to walk on. He saw a trail that leads to the gates of Arendelle, then he heard Toothless replied "_**Fine**_**,**_**they seems to have a bit decent meals around here, so how you doing?**_", Hiccup chuckled lightly "_It's fine, but wow, this place looks like more well-built_" Hiccup replied. Toothless snorted "**they're probably just got lucky, I mean your dad did said they export ice which is weird trading business**" Toothless explained to Hiccup telepathically. Hiccup shrugged "_I guess so, but if they're lucky then it would be come in handy as an ally._" Hiccup replied."_**Though it seems you kind of belong here in some perspective. I mean you're not a fighter, at least in seemingly primitive way of fighting, compared to here. You're more like a tech guy fighter…. Or something like that**_" Toothless spoke telepathically.

Hiccup arrived shortly the city, he looked around. He saw many amazing stuff that he could not see some things on Berk. Hiccup looked around at people and saw some incredulous looks from the civilians "_Hmm, it seems I'm sort of underdressed…. or overly dressed_" he thought to sighed as he continued to walk around and found himself at the pier. The coronation is still an hour 'til it starts so he decided to sketch some places or things quickly in Arendelle. He opened his book then he looked at his sketches, then looked back at the sky as he took a deep breath then sighed "_I'm so screwed, I hope my unfamiliarity on this place won't give me a bad impressions, well sure Viking has bad impressions, but today could change that_" He thought to himself.

He walked in a thought on how would he do about his acting royalty or manner, then suddenly he felt a nudge on his side and saw someone actually bumped him, he didn't fell down since the training with Toothless made him stronger despite his body isn't that muscular. Hiccup held his hand to the person who bumped him and saw a female that has strawberry blonde hair, "Are you alright lady?" he asked, the lady took his hand for support as she stood up then dusted herself off. He sighed, "Hey buddy, why don't you watch where you're going?" the lady asked seemingly rude, Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Me? You ran like Thor was going to hammer your ass off", he said a bit annoyed then sighed.

The lady replied a bit ticked off "How Rude! Maybe because you don't watch you're goi…ing" she said but a bit hesitantly when she saw Hiccup,she's a bit intimidated with all his armor and helmet get up she paused for a bit as she looked at him a bit frightened, Hiccup just raise an eyebrow then she continued "I finally got outside for the first time in… forever. And I ran to a rude,leather-bound weirdo, overly armored paranoid, troll look-a-like. Hiccupfaced palm then sighed "You do know if you also did watched where you're going you wouldn't bump at me at all and I'm not a troll look-a-like" he tried to reason out but the lady crossed her arms with a huff seemed to be not caring for Hiccup's reason then she replied "I'm not going to let you ruin my day", the two just stood there as Hiccup found this awkward "What?" he asked, the lady's eye twitched a bit annoyed at Hiccup "well, I'm waiting" she spoke, Hiccup blinked confused "Waiting? For what?" he asked feeling a bit weirded out because of the lady, "For you to ask for an apology" the lady answered with a slight anger tone.

Hiccup just stood there and gave her a look emphasizing 'are you serious?', he sighed "Why am I the only one who's apologizing when you didn't looked at where you're going as well" he asked reasonably, the lady sighed in defeat "fine, I'm sorry mr." she said a bit politely than before, Hiccup nodded "I'm sorry as well ms." Hiccup said sincerely, lady the nodded, she was going to introduce herself but then saw the guy who she was talking was walking away from her, she was a bit insulted at this then she decided to chase him so she could introduce herself to let the guy to know his place.

Suddenly she was knocked over by someone, Hiccup heard a sound of impact and sounded a bit painful, he looked back and searched for whatever it was, he saw the lady that bumped him lately, she fell onto a rowboat at the edge, he rushed at boat as he immediately caught it with his hand then easily pulled it back. The lady went back on land as as she composed herself "Hey!" she angrily spoke, then someone spoke out of nowhere "My apologise, but that was my fault" Mysterious guy spoke, The lady and Hiccup looked at the rider, he was a yound man in an age of twenty-ish, with a regal white and black suite.

For the lady he looked like a knight for him to rescue her. The mysterious guy looked at her"Are you hurt?"the mysterious guy asked seems to be worried, the lady seemed to be in a bit of daze as "Hiii.."she lamely spoke, her anger towards Hiccup seems to fading, Hiccup raised an eyebrow at how weird the lady is acting. After a few seconds, she regained her focus "Oh, no, I'm quite alright" She answered, Hiccup just shook his head in this scenery then sighed "_Of course, they always liked people for their appearances only_" he thought to himself, "Are you certain?" the mysterious guy asked with a worried tone, "Yeah, I'm fine" the lady said reassuring, Hiccup held his urge to face palm "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that this girl is tough as an ox, she managed to quite give me a push lately" he said trying to make this awkward moment to disperse, he patted the side where she bump him. The lady pouted "Hey! I did not!" she said disagreeing, the mysterious guy sighed in relief then smiled "Well, that's a relief then" she said politely.

Hiccup noticed the way the two shared a looked at each other with a smiles on their faces, he sighed at the scenery and thought sarcastically "_Wow, first time seeing this cheesy love-at-first-sight thingi_". The mysteropis guy bowed "Prince Hans of the Southern Island" introduced himself, Anna smiled "Princess Anna of Arendelle" she gladly replied ", Hiccup hearing her introduced, he inwardly smack himself as he face palmed while Hans apologized again "I would like to officially apologize as well, for hitting you with my horse", she waved her hands "N-no, Um, You don't have t-to, I'm… I'm not that kind of princess" she replied a bit stuttered, Hiccup resisted an urge to face palm at her proclamation "_What?! She just asked me to apologize for something was completely her fault but now she's acting like this, what a hypocrite!_" Hiccup exclaimed in his head.

Hans and Anna finally realized that Hiccup was still standing beside them, Hans looked at him "And who are you?" Hans politely asked, Hiccup remembered how Hans introduced himself, he decided that he would try to mimic him for a good introduction. Hiccup bowed "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, son of Stoick the Vast, from the Isles of Berk" he said politely as he can, "Berk?" Anna asked a bit curiously, Hiccup nodded "Yeah, technically we're Vikings" he explained. Anna looked at him carefully, she backed away slowly observing him" Oh.." she spoke. Hans looked at him with a curiously look and raised an eyebrow in confusion "I thought Viking were supposed to be, err… bigger and be muscle-bound and wore helmets with long beards though you already are wearing a helmet but the body figure doesn't kind of fit for a Viking" he said calculatedly, Hiccup raised an eyebrow"ha?" he asked.

Hans scratched his chin as he looked at Hiccup calculative "Well, It's just that, you don't actually look like a Viking at all, You looked more like scrawny looking blacksmith" Hans spoke. He suddenly found that a bit offensive, he raised his hands in defense as he spoke "My apologies, I meant no insult". Hiccup shrugged "Meh, I'm used to it, so yeah you're not the only one who thought of that" Hiccup spoke lamely not finding Hans's observation insulting. After a bit of small talk, the three bid fare well to each other as went to the queen's coronation.

Hiccup had gotten inside, he was really fast around the place, he ran and turns smoothly and looking for a sign of where could the Queen's Coronation was going be held. He was running soo fast and frantic not really wanting to be late that when he turned around he saw some was in front of him, "Look out!" she shouted, Hiccup looked at the person but the momentum was too much for him to stop, they hit each other, they both stumbled on the floor. Hiccup fell on his back as the lady fell on top of him. Hiccup heard a moan that seems to be in pain, knowing that it was his fault. He quickly stood up then took the ladies hand andsoftly tug the lady to stand up. "I'm terribly sorry for bumping you like that" He quickly apologized, the lady composed herself, "Are you alright?" Hiccup asked her nervously. This was the second time he bumped to a blonde lady but this time she has a platinum blonde hair

Elsa moaned slightly as she rubbed her head a bit dazed, she shook off her dazedness, "Yeah, I'm fine" she spoke reassuring, Hiccup sighed in relief "At least I think so?" she continued, Hiccup sweated nervously, seems to be not convinced "Well, I did hit you pretty hard" he said with a bit of shame, The lady shook her head "Don't worry about it" she tried to reassure him again, she manage to look at Hiccup, she eyed him carefully, to her Hiccup looked very intimidating and dangerous but then again she probably much more dangerious than him so she shook all that kind of thought away from her mind, "It will… take more than that… to hurt.." she struggled a bit to speak , she stopped then now she was facing him closely "me.." she continued.

For a moment, the time stopped at the two, as if that entire hall or chapel they were in didn't even existed, as if there was just him and her, still holding her hand, Hiccup found himself completely dazed by her beauty unfortunately for Elsa she was a bit frightened at Hiccup's intimidating look. But then few seconds later, they snapped out of their daze, as they pulled away their hand and tried to recomposed themselves, Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and smiled lightly in embarrassment, Elsa brushed her hair as she looked away as she eyed him carefully despite that she does not sense any danger from him, "_Huh?, why is he wearing like he's going to go to a gladiator fight or something_" she thought, Hiccup suddenly remembered why he supposed to be there "Oh, crud" he groaned, he then remembered that he was still lost, "I kinda don't know where the Coronation's would be held here, I'm soogonna be late!" he spoke, Elsa stared at him incredulously "You're searching for the Coronation?" she asked, Hiccup nodded "uh, yea… I'm supposed to be attending it" Hiccup spoke sheepishly, she observed him curiously "_I wonder why would he be attending? Maybe he's a lone soldier who want to sign up or something_" she thought but shrugged, seeing that he wasn't seem to be a royalty, she thought she could be a some sort of guard or a soldier or a whatever which kind of supports her theory, she pointed at the hallway as she gave him the direction, Hiccup sighed in relief, "thanks" he thanked her, she just smiled at him politely, "You're welcome" she then replied. The two bid fare well, Hiccup just sighed then he ran as he followed her direction "Hiccup, what's wrong with you, she's just a lady, no need to be tensed" he spoke to himself, he finally arrived as he now looked around in amusement, it was clearly grand "_wow_" whispered to himself.

"**Hello there bud, you seemed in a great mood today**" Suddenly Toothless spoke to him Telepathically, Hiccup sighed in contempt "_Yep_" he replied

**Welp there you have it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 3: Frozen Flames**

~Ten minutes before the start of the Coronation~

"_You can do this, forget about what happened with the guy that bumped you, Don't feel, don't feel_" Elsa chanted in her mind, she sighed as she remember something and thought "_wait, the guy was different, something familiar, his intimidating look seems frightening as if he's going to a war… no stop it Elsa! You have to be strong, if he would attack Arendelle then so be it, I'll crush relax and everything will better once this coronation is over_" she thought. Elsa took a deep breath then sighed "Alright, I can do this" she muttered to herself

~Present time~

Hiccup looked around for a while and saw some royalties and dignitaries all over the chapel, Though the bishop seems to be a neutral, I guess you could say the church may have no direct relations to politics however he has the responsibility to bestow the right to rule for such individual person, he doesn't seem to hold any power on coronation began without further delay. The choirs sang a beautiful hymn ofArendelle as for the new queen to be started to feel nervous with all of these unfamiliar ceremonies though he had read about some of it before he left Berk, it's just that he had never been in such royalty fashioned setting, he just decided to remain at the back, observing them from a safe distant with less chance of getting the center of attraction.

Suddenly Hiccup saw Hans and Anna seated near front of the row, the two exchanged a warm smile to each other that made Hiccup a bit feel unease as he remember the good times with Astrid, the times before she broke his heart, it pained him even though he hid it very well. Hiccup sighed"_Man those two seems to taking their Love at first sight too serious_" Hiccupthought. "**So have it started yet?**" Suddenly Toothless asked him telepathically, Hiccup looked around "_Nope, not yet_" he replied.

Everyone had seated on their chosen seats, as it seems that everything is going smoothly, it got a bit of silence for awhile as Hiccup just prayed to the gods for this to end really fast, he wasn't really interested on what would the queen be like except being a kind person, because it would be a pain when it comes to proposing alliance and trades. He just needed to establish a treaty and trade routes then leave, but somehow his instincts tells him that something is amiss, like something would be kicking him on his nuts. After few minutes, people stood up, Hiccup saw this then he mimicked them,then suddenly he was flabbergasted. The soon to be Queen walked to the altar, she passed Hiccup without her noticing him and the fact that Hiccup chose a well hidden spot, Hiccup thanked the gods for that. He sweated nervously "_Uh, bud, I guess this going to be a problem_" he spoke to Toothless telepathically, Toothless chuckled lightly "_**Why is that?**_" Toothless asked curiously, Hiccup hung his head in shame "_I just tackled the queen_" he said sheepishly, Toothless burst out laughing or at least an imitation of laughing as Hiccup just sighed "_I just messed up big time didn't I?" Hiccup sadly asked_. "_**Maybe, but you know that there's a chance that she's very kind and forgiving**_" Toothless replied reassuring. Hiccup shrugged "_I guess so, she did seemed to have not held a grudged when I bumped herbut then again her sister is kind of weirdly nice to only good looking peeps_" Hiccup said be known to Hiccup Toothless sighed sadly "_**If you only knew how much special you are Hiccup**_" Toothless thought to himself.

Elsa took her time as she slowly took the time to get to the altar with grace, elegance and calm posture. She wore no emotion while she was really inwardly nervous, she used her breathing techniques to calm herself down. She believed that there's no such nervousness that she couldn't overcome even if it was temporary. The eyes of all the people there were completely focused on her, some with respect, some with lust for power, greed and lust itself (pervs…). However, she may have a great control on herself but not her powers, she had to remain calm for her to keep her powers on making the place to not have Berk's climate, but of course she didn't knew that at least not yet.

She arrived at the altar. There she could see her beloved sister Anna, after 13 years she had grown to be such a beautiful young lady. She missed her dearly, Elsa remembered the last time she saw her when she was only 5 years old, but then she remembered the time how her powers got out of control and accidentally harmed Anna then decided to distant herself from her sister. She sighed inward not letting any emotion leak out of her face. It was a bit cruel and felt a bit little guilty for being distant towards her but she couldn't let her emotion reign for now or at all so she just shrugged it off, despite she knew how much time can do to a person, she can't still help to be surprise on her sister's growth, despite that all she wanted to do now is rush towards her as she hug her like there's no tomorrow and tell her that she is sorry for being distant to her and wanted to start over, wanting to forget what they had experienced for thirteen years but knew that wasn't even possible anymore even if she had her gloves with sheer power to hold her emotion it's still possible that she could have frozen her by accident, the fear of hurting her sister is just too great.

She just shook all of her thoughts as she bowed in front of the bishop, the bishop gently laid a golden tiara on her head with a some sort of icy sapphire gem embedded at the center of the queen's tiara, the tiara was once belonged from her beloved mother as of now became hers. The bishop now turned as he presented the scepter and an orb to Elsa, and that are the crown jewels of Arendelle. All of the Royal members were ceremonially confer divine by smearing with oilas the ruling King and Queen must hold them. The bishop spoke some sort of ancient foreign language as to appoint them the new King/Queen of Arendelle.

Elsa was reaching for them but stopped by the bishop interrupting her, "_Your Majesty_" the bishop whispered politely, "_Your majesty, would you be so kindly to remove you gloves for a moment please_" then he kindly whispered to her that no one but her could hear. Elsa began to tense a bit as she felt fear of showing her powers and might turn the place into an icicle, she had never touched anything without her gloves, anything that she touched was frozen in an almost split second. Elsa sighed inward seeing that there's no other way, traditions were really important and can't make any excuse so leading her with no option but to comply, She reluctantly removed her gloves placing them in a soft pillow that were the crown jewels were held.

Elsa slowly reached for the scepter and the orb, her hands trembled a bit then she turned around to face the crowd as the crowd stood up, then she let the Bishop finish the speech. Elsa held the Scepter and the orb carefully as the Bishop proclaimed for all of them to hear, everyone stood in respect of the ceremony while Hiccup saw that there something odd is going on with the scepter and orb.

Hiccup stood there in silence as the Bishop continued to finish, Elsa noticed that the frost slowly crawled onto the jewels and weirdly that no one noticed except Hiccup who saw that supernatural event, he was astonished at that point but kept it to himself "_Hmm… that's interesting, it's either I must be hallucinating or that scepter and orb is being frozen slowly_" Hiccup thought to himself. Elsa panicked in her mind seeing that her powers are leaking "_No! Conceal, No!Don't feel, don't show anything_" she chanted mentally, despite the chanting it still wasn't even helping at all. Finally the Bishop finished "Queen Elsa of Arendelle" he announced. "QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE!" Everyone but Hiccup cheered emotionally at least more emotion than Hiccup's, Hiccup just smiled softly and quietly cheered, After he finished, Elsa reached for her gloves immediately as if it was the only thing that could save her life, that act made Hiccup to have his suspicion on her prove him that there's something that the Queen is hiding, she regained her composure. Now that she is the Queen of Arendelle, she sighed in relief and smiled lightly "_Glad that's over_" she said to herself and Hiccup were glad that now that this charade is over, the bishop nodded.

~Night~

**Arendelle Palace: Ballroom**

That night was filled with music and dancing the Royal members and some people that have political power have a little bit small talk to each other, the place where lively as people dance enjoying the moments, Hiccup felt nervous as, he was completely alone, he now regretted not bringing Toothless, well sure it would bring chaos but it could still be fun. "_At times like this I wish Camicazi and Fishlegs are here…_" he said to himself

Elsa arrived at the Ballroom "Presenting you all, Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Kai announced, the crowd heard then they bowed in respect to their queen. She stood proudly yet nervous a bit, happy that she's now here, in her father's to her, Anna arrived as well"And Presenting you all, Princess Anna of Arendelle" Kai continued. Few seconds later Kai managed to get Anna to stand next to his sister, the crowd applauded but Hiccup noticed that something is bugging the queen, as if she was depressed and ashame of something.

Moments later, Elsa decided to break the icy silence "Hi" she greeted sheepishly, "Oh… um… hi..." Anna just greeted back awkwardly, Elsa smiled as she thought that she at least could talk to her sister after those all years. "You look beautiful Anna" Elsa complimented her sister, Anna felt a bit too flattered then nodded "You look more beautifuller" she complimented back, "Err… I mean more beautiful" she immediately corrected herself. The two sisters continued to somehow talk awkwardly but still forming a healthy sister bond.

Suddenly Kai approached the two sisters and said "May I present to you, Duke of Measles Town" he introduced, The duke glared at Kai"Weselton!" the Duke corrected Kai rudely, He softened his face then faced Elsa"It's Duke of Weselton" he corrected again but more politely to the Queen and Princess. Duke smirked "Your Majesty, as you are aware that as I the closest partner in trade, it only seems fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen" he said a bit smugly, the Duke bowed as his a hairpiece hiding his bald spot was exposed. The two sisters snickered for a bit "Thank you, but I don't really dance" Elsa kindly refused, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" the Duke replied , he looked down a bit saddened, "But my sister does" Elsa quickly interjected, Anna giggled but realized that it wouldn't be a good thing for her "Wait, what?" she said with a slight disbelief.

Suddenly, the Duke wrapped his arms around Anna as he winked at her "Oh, Lucky for you then" he said two danced awkwardly, Duke was a terrible dancer as he kept stepping on Anna's toes, but agile as he kept dancing in circles around her. After the dance with the Duke, Anna seemed to be limping towards her sister due to Duke's barrage of toe stepping, the Duke and Anna bid farewell to each other much to Anna's relief. Anna joked about him on his back as Elsa giggled at her sister. The two sisters felt a bit of comfort with each other, Elsa smiled "Are you okay?" she askedconcern, Anna nodded happily "Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. She watched the party couldn't help but to smile again "This is terrific, I mean, It has really been fun I've had in thirteen years" Anna spoke. She looked at Elsa "I wish that this wouldn't end" she wished and hoped.

Elsa smiled "Me too" she admitted. Suddenly she remembered why she had to keep her distance from her sister and the reality of what horrible outcome might happen if she gets too carefree. She turned away hiding her saddened face "But it can't" She spoke sadly. This made Anna confused "But why? I mean…" she asked. She tried to reach for her so she could get her sister to at least face her as she answer her question. Elsa saw what was she was trying to do, she jerked back "It just can't! Ok?" she firmly said, Anna was devastated as he sister pushed her away, she always just hid behind her room, after all these years she felt that today that things would go back to normal once Elsa became Queen, but obviously that it wouldn't happen and she's going be distant again to her. Anna stepped back "Excuse me" she spoke sadly then she walked back to the dance floor. Anna stiffened as she sobbed a bit, not even bothering people around her, then suddenly she bumped someone and made her fall, she was expecting to fell on an unforgiving floor but someone caught her, she looked at the person and spoke "Hans", she smiled as he pulled her up back on her feet, then Hans asked her if he could have a dance with her, she happily agreed.

As of now, Elsa now felt worse about herself, she and Anna already established a connection again to each other but she had to be distant again for her sister's safety. They even talked, had a some laughs, Anna even danced with the Duke, then afterwards they both had laughs again, but her fears from freezing her sister is just too much for her to risk, she really love her sister and wouldn't let her get in harm's way. She shook all of her thoughts then continued to talk to some other Royal dignitaries. They gave her a regards and blessings. It may not have been the way she would thought of a good time but felt bit nice now that she was among the people outside of Arendelle, probably nothing would go wrong, Everything went smoothly for now.

Kai walked towards the Queen "May I present to you your Majesty, Son of Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligans of the isles of Berk, and future chief… Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" he introduced. Elsa looked at the Hiccup, she remembered him,she was surprised that the scary war mongering dark knight was actually a King. She felt that all of her horrible discomforts, her problems, her inner turmoil increased along with her horrible memories as well as her powers. She then just stared at the young man that bumped her at the chapel, Hiccup just stared back at her, admiring her beauty while she found him really intimidating. Hiccup looked away from her embarrassed, a little bit awkward but then Hiccup looked at Elsa again but with more seriousness.

She really didn't have the time to thought about him, but now that she was able to glance at him for the second time, she see a young tall man with a with glowing eyes, and his bright green and blue Heterochromatin eyes, she found this amazingly attractive, she also noticed his leather armor which wasn't suited for this kind of occasion, it really kind of weirded her out. "Um.. Hiccup, could you remove you Helmet? We're indoors you know" she politely asked Hiccup. Hiccup nodded in understanding then started to take off his helmet. Once Hiccup removed his helmet, Elsa found herself staring at a tall handsome young man, His dual colored eyes glowed beautifully and his handsome faced made her cheeks flushed a bit "_W-wow… he looks handsome underneath all of those armor… I wonder what's underneat-_" she thought but then stopped herself immediately when She realized that she was having that kind of thoughts, not wanting to get carried away. Toothless felt that Hiccup's clearly nervous and the sudden rush of heart beat made him worry. Toothless flew into the dark sky as he circled around the ballroom as he listened to Hiccup and the Queen's conversation.

Her cheeks heated and turned crimson as "_Elsa, get a grip, he's just another guy, It's to Improper to have that kind of thought and you can't just fall in love to a guy you just met_" she berated herself mentally while she was berating herself. Hiccup was also having hard time controlling his thoughts, he really admired her beauty, calmness just made him more nervous he thought to himself "_For Odin's sake, just say something, just relax and avoid unnecessary stuff that would involve bad impressions, don't do anything stupid_" "_**You really have a crush on her huh?**_" Toothless asked Hiccup telepathically. Hiccup flushed a bit "_W-what are you t-talking about?! Don't have a crush on her…. Not that she not beautiful… in fact she is really pretty… but that's not enough for me to like her that way_" Hiccup said defending himself from Toothless accusation even though he thinks that he has a crush on Elsa but he would not admit that.

Seeing that Hiccup seemed to be struggling inward, Elsa decided to speak up, she bowed and spoke "It's an honor to meet you King Haddock, a representative of another Kingdom, so what can I do for you Haddock the third?". Hiccup felt ashamed, he immediately regained his composure. He then bowed "It's an pleasure to meet you Elsa Queen of Arendelle, I came here to offer a treaty and to establish a trade route" Hiccup said politely as he could, she thought for a few minutes and replied "I'd probably going need time to answer that offer King Haddock", Hiccup felt nervous as she just kept speaking like a royalty which he have no such experience at all "A-as you w-wish your majesty, a-and I would l-like to apologize o-on w-what happened on t-the chapel, I really d-didn't mean t-to tackle you" he said stuttering. Elsa raised an eyebrow at Hiccup clearly not understanding what he was trying to that he stuttered to much "I'm terribly sorry, it's kind of my first time talking to a… um…" Hiccup quickly blurted out. Hearing that Hiccup is struggling to find words, Toothless thought that this might be a great opportunity to help Hiccup "**SEXY ASS WOMAN**" Toothless said to Hiccup Telepathically then Hiccup continued "to a sexy ass woman" Hiccup said without thinking. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise at such blunt compliment even though it was a bit rude. Hiccup realized what he said in front of the queen, he blushed "I-I mean b-beautiful woman" Hiccup quickly corrected himself. Elsa giggled at Hiccup, she found Hiccup's blushing very cute and adorable. "I accept you apology and um.. Thank you for our compliment" Elsa thanked while blushing a bit. Elsa brushed her hair embarrassed yet glad because of Hiccup's compliment "I'm terribly sorry for the poor choice of words" Hiccup apologized sheepishly.

Hiccup and Elsa looked away for a moment, both blushing furiously as Hiccup was scolding Toothless on his interjection while Hiccup was giddy inward as she didn't mind Hiccup's compliment at all."well… um I think you already know my name Hiccup so… I guess we should probably would declare which name would we prefer to be called" Hiccup spoke, she giggled a bit and nodded then Hiccup continued "I think we should dispose the tittles at moment as well when we're not exposed on the publicity, You know who I am and I know who are you at least by name" he said. He suddenly remembered that some royals were kissing the hand of the ladies so he decided to mimic it, Hiccup reached for Elsa's hand the held it gently and planted a soft kiss. Elsa was astounded at his action, she blushed furiously as her heart beat faster, Hiccup felt the adrenaline as his heart seemed to beat rapidly while Toothless seemed to be happy for Hiccup since he seemed to be doing well.

Elsa smiled still blushing furiously "Thank you um.. King Hiccup" She thanked, she fidget a bit "Um.. I'm not a King, your Majesty" he replied smiling a bit at being called a king or Chief as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "I'm just a chief of Vikings" Hiccup said humbly. Elsa smiled "Ah, yes, Kai mentioned that before" she replied, but then she paused awkwardly for a few seconds then continued "but you don't seemed to look like a Viking, no offence though you did looked like a dark Knight or an evil Knight" she admitted. Hiccup sighed but confused at the part looking like a dark knight "Yeah, I get that allot" Hiccup admitted, Elsa nodded "But what do you mean a Dark knight?" Hiccup asked curiously. "Well umm… that gloomy armor, that black shoulder pads with black clothes and that black bottom armor kind of does makes you look like a dark knight" Elsa explained politely. There was awkward pause at that time but Elsa decided to get rid of it "So what may I call you, you seem to be uncomfortable when I called you Haddock" She asked, Hiccup nodded and about to say something but Toothless interjected again "**My Sexy ass Husband**", Hiccup continued "My Sexy Husband" he said, Elsa was speechless and furiously blushing, few seconds later Hiccup realizes what he said "I mean Hiccup, please just Hiccup" he corrected himself immediately.

Elsa thought "_C'mon Elsa, just relax, he may be blurting out some weird things, just calm down_", she nodded "Alright Hiccup, then may I ask you a favor?" she asked, Hiccup nodded "Yes your Majesty" he replied, Elsa smiled "You may call me Elsa" she spoke, Hiccup was stunned. He thought for second then nodded "I'll appreciate than when that would be just between us with no queen business" Hiccup said smiling at her, Elsa couldn't help herself but to grin happily "Of course" she replied. Kai found this weird "Your Majesty?" Kai asked worried. Elsa nodded at Kai gave him a comforting look "Don't worry Kai, its okay" she said comforting. The two looked around awkwardly. Hiccup saw a garden "Um… would you like to take a stroll in the gardens with me? Berk has a very… um… extreme climate so not much plants survives there" he nervously asked Elsa, Elsa smiled then nodded, she felt her insides were heating up as she felt excited but kept a calm appearance "I'd Love to" she replied. She waves her hand gesturing at Hiccup to follow her.

~Garden~

The two arrived to their destination. Hiccup looked around and saw beautiful plants knowing that this would be right idea to make a good impression to the queen. He took out his book and his pen, this intrigued the queen, the queen watched Hiccup sketched the beautiful garden. After a while, Elsa was amazed by Hiccup's artistic talent then watched Hiccup with admiration as she went daze at such sight, Few minutes later, Hiccup finished sketching then looked at Elsa who was staring at him. "What?" Hiccup asked embarrassed. Elsa snapped out of her daze, she flushed a bit "Huh? Uh… well… Umm..So what's that? Are you an artist or something?" she asked while trying to hide her embarrassment. Hiccup shook his head "No, I'm a blacksmith by trade, the Sketchbooks where I usually I kept my ideas in, it's what I do back home" he explained as he then handed her the book, she looked at it and saw bunch of picture but mostly pictures of dragons she thought how weird that Hiccup could draw something extinct and how he know what they even would look like but suddenly as she turned the pages she found herself looking at a female figure. She looked beautiful, she wanted to ask who is she but decided that she would as that later. Elsa was clearly jealous but she doesn't know that… at least yet. "Um..why are there more pictures of dragon than pictures of your ideas?" She asked curiously.

Hiccup smiled "Well, that's actually the best things that you can see in Berk, there's always plenty of them, wandering, flying, pretty much everywhere, so it's pretty easy to sketch them" he explained. The Queen was astonished "And you expect me to believe to exist? You do know that they're extinct right?" she asked sarcastically, Hiccup just shook his head in amusement "You may believe it or not, but Vikings and Dragons had been in war for almost three hundred years, but then after for awhile we settled our differences and now live in harmony" he said.

Elsa sighed "Alright, let's just say that they exist so how did you managed to settled your differences?" she asked, "Dragons have been pest on our land, they raided us as they took our food supplies, for a while we learned that everything that we knew about them are wrong and eliminating the **real** problem" Hiccup replied while not revealing too much. Elsa closed the book then sighed, not sure if she should believe or not, then Hiccup looked at her, she gazed at his eyes despite they're different she stared at his eyes for a few seconds "But I guess I could tell you the rest some other time, so what's your story?" Hiccup asked, Elsa contemplated if she should tell him about her power but she feared that he could fear her, hate her and ran away, or even worse if he told everyone else.

Elsa thought of what to say "Well.. I uh, well there's not much to say really, I grew up in a castle, barely wander" she spoke, Hiccup raised an eyebrow "You haven't left outside the castle for once?" he asked. Elsa shook her head "Not that much, I guess I wasn't just too interested at the outside world" she answered. Hiccup smiled at her "I doubt that, you seek adventure. It's in your eyes" Elsa's eyes widened at how Hiccup look through her mask, she knew deep down that he is right.

Elsa smiled but immediately frowned as she remembered her curse "I guess so, but that can never happen" she said, Hiccup just looked at her curiously "why?" he asked confused. Elsa turned away "It just can't" she said firmly. Hiccup made a light chuckle this irritates the Queen, Elsa frowned she faced him "What's so funny?" she asked feeling offended, Hiccup stopped chuckling "It's just because that's what people thought before I said to them that we can befriend dragons" he admitted. Elsa's eyes widened"_Is he insane? Dragons are extinct_" she thought then he continued "But I guess that can't happen since you chose to not let it happen". Hiccup walked towards the edge of the garden, he could see the beautiful sight of the Fjord and the moonlight's reflection on the water.

Elsa looked at him then he waved his hand as he gestured her to step closer to him, she complied hesitantly. Suddenly Hiccup pulled her up beside him, this surprised her as she immediately cling on him "What the hell are you doing Hiccup? Put me down!" She exclaimed feeling a bit frightened, Hiccup only smiled at her. This made Elsa feel more frightened as she thought that Hiccup might be a mad man. "would you like to see what's outside the castle on for awhile?" he asked. Elsa eyes widened as she looked at him "I don't know…". Hiccup smiled "good enough for me" he said then picked her up bridal style, This made the Queen an audible noise "meep" then Hiccup jumped off the ledge, she felt scared while blushing furiously because of the fact that she buried her face on Hiccup's chest, she just closed her eyesand clings tightly on Hiccup's chest. Few seconds later, she was confused that why they didn't fell on the water, she opened her eyes and saw that they appeared to be flying, she gasped as she looked at Hiccup then the one that they're on. She was flabbergasted, she saw a black scaly beast then she remembered what Hiccup said about befriending a dragon "_A dragon?_" Elsa thought amazed. Hiccup positioned her in front of him. Elsa didn't know what to say nor do so she just blushed furiously as she lay back a bit.

Hiccup leaned down a bit towards Toothless's head "Alright Toothless, let's show her a good view" he said. As soon as she heard him said those words the Dragon immediately flew up below the clouds, she looked around. She found the place amazing and beautiful "alright, alright, I've got to admit, the world outside the castle is amazing…" Elsa admitted then she looked at the dragon and patted his head as she "He's amazing" she continued then dragon moaned happily as he looked at her and gave a gummy smile, Elsa gasped then giggled at the dragon. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Woah… De ja vu…" he thought. Elsa enjoyed this moment, unbeknown to Hiccup and Elsa that their romantic story is just about to begin…

**Welp, here you go guys, thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 4: Cold Fear and Freezing Isolation**

Elsa enjoyed every second riding on the dragon's back. "Alright Toothless let's a bit Higher" Hiccup spoke to Toothless, Toothless flew above the clouds, Elsa reached down as she touched the cloud while Hiccup steadied her, not wanting her to fell down. She always thought that the clouds are somewhat cotton and soft as a pillow but she felt that it was watery moisture. She can already feel the comfort that Hiccup was emitting. Elsa looked at Hiccup as he smiled at her. She blushed a bit then suddenly Hiccup pointed down, Elsa nodded what Hiccup meant "Alright, bud let's go a bit lower, let's take a good view of the castle" Hiccup said to Toothless. Toothless looked at Hiccup then nodded, he flew down a bit "look down you'll see your kingdom, the view here is much different when you're on ground" Hiccup spoke. She nodded and looked down, she was amazed. Staring at her kingdom at this point of view is simply spectacular at the same time made her worry if she could be great leader like her parents. Hiccup noticed that then gave Elsa a comforting hand, Elsa smiled then sighed in content. After a while of riding Hiccup's dragon, the two decided to go back before they noticed that their queen is missing.

Hiccup jumped off the saddle on Toothless first then he waved his hand at Elsa gesturing her to jump off the saddle, well she wasn't used in riding dragons so she jumped off with a bad angle so instead landing smoothly, she just fell horribly. Hiccup held out his hand in a catching manner as he immediately caught her by reflex, the two stared at each other as Elsa was leaning on him, her chest pressed on his chest while feeling their heart beat rises, faced to faced that looked like that they were about to give each other a passionate kiss. Toothless smirked as found this a good time to make it more romantically cliché which Hiccup and Elsa would find awkwardly embarrassing, Toothless used his tail to swipe their feet off, they both fell and now the two love struck snapped out of their daze. Hiccup fall on his back as Elsa fell on top of him, a bit similar on the scenery on the chapel but instead of immediately getting up the two stared at each other, Hiccup and Elsa's heart beats rapidly as if the two would have an heart attack, Hiccup was completely dazed… again, he was just hypnotized at Elsa's beauty but mostly by her innocent, gentle nervous eyes.

Elsa wasn't faring as well, she was completely stunned and just stared at Hiccup's eyes, her cheeks were heating up "_Maybe, he could be the one to help me with my problems, maybe he will understand my pain_" she thought and hoping at the same time, "Hiccup, can I-"Elsa asked but was interrupted by Kai's fake cough, she inwardly grunted as she get off. The two stood up as they turned away at each other blushing furiously. "Your Majesty, Princess Anna is requesting your presence" Kai spoke, Elsa nodded then turn to look at Hiccup "Umm.. Hiccup I have to go now" she spoke, she wanted to stay a bit longer with Hiccup but some things that just cannot be simply ignored. Hiccup frowned a bit "Ah, well, would you mind if I escort you back? We could still talk on the way there" he asked. Elsa smiled then giggled happily.

Hiccup turned around to head back to the ball room then started walking but suddenly he heard Elsa faked cough, he looked back and saw Elsa just standing there didn't even moved at all, she just held out her hand in a gesture for her to hold on him, Hiccup just raised an eyebrow in confusion since he didn't know what that meant. Elsa saw the look as she sighed a bit amused. She walked towards him then she held on to his arm while blushing furiously. Hiccup didn't understand what that meant as he just took it as a friendly gesture and smiled at her. They walked towards the ballroom in silence. Elsa looked at Hiccup "Um… Hiccup, who is that girl on your notebook?" she asked curiously, she knew that she should ask that later but her curiosity bested her. Hiccup sighed sadly, he looked forward "Um… well… Astrid..just a girl from the village" he spoke. Elsa doubted that very much but knowing that this seemed very sensitive topic to Hiccup made her not to ask more about it, for now. "_I wonder what her relation to Hiccup is_" she thought curiously, unbeknown to her that her jealousy towards Astrid is slowly building.

Elsa closed her eyes then sighed sadly"_I guess, he must be taken or something_" she thought then she realize that once she told him her stupid powers he might freak out and fear her, that kind of thought made her chest feel heavier while her heart being pierced by pins, then she shook all of this unnecessary emotions "_No Elsa, you can't be falling for a guy you just met, it's probably a phase_" she dint know what to say so he just said what came to his mind when he saw her "You really looked beautiful you know" he said honestly. Elsa just giggled "ah… Well thanks, as my sister did say that I look beautifuller" she thanked. Hiccup looked at her in confusion "Don't you mean more beautiful?" he asked, Elsa just giggled then nodded "Well, my sister have a very colorful vocabulary of her own" she somewhat bragged. Hiccup chuckled softly then smiled at her earning a blush from the Queen as she found Hiccup's chuckle cute, she smiled back.

The two continued and just talked about things on Berk without compromising some secrets. The two reached the ball room as Anna appeared with the guy named Hans. Anna was about to speak to Elsa but she saw that Elsa was clinging to a very handsome man, "Who and why are you clinging on that guy?" Anna asked confused and curious. Elsa just blushed as she immediately pulled her hand away from Hiccup, Anna and Hiccup just raised an eye brow as an icy silent took over for a moment, after a few seconds Anna decided to break the awkward silence "Um, well… It's me again, Queen… Ah, May I Present Prince Hans of the southern Isles" she introduced. Hans bowed at Elsa, Elsa politely gave a reserved curtsey "Um, this is well, King Hiccup" she introduced.

Anna eyes widened in surprise as she gasped "That's Hiccup?!" she asked flabbergasted. Elsa raised an eyebrow and asked "You know each other?", Hiccup sighed and answered the Queen's question "Yea, we've met at the pier before". Anna couldn't believe that the that she bumped was actually is a handsome and at the same time a king, she just nodded in awe "So why are you two walking together? I mean you were a bit clingy Elsa" she asked curiously, Hiccup shrugged while Elsa blushed again as she tried to suppress her fidgeting, this only gave Anna suspicions but shrugged it off "So, uh well, we would like" she excitedly spoke, Hans continued "your blessings", Anna continued "of", "our Marriage!" Anna and Hans exclaimed in unison, Hiccup just faced palm at the scenery. The three look at him incredulously. Hiccup sighed "You have no idea how cheesy and ridiculous that sounds" he deadpanned. Hans and Anna just sweat dropped at Hiccup while Elsa snickered a bit then remembered what Anna and Hans said as she turns serious "Uh, what? I'm confused" Elsa asked.

Knowing that his is none of his business, Hiccup just decided to take a step back as hequietly watched the scenery. "Well… um… we haven't worked out all the details ourselves yet. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then…Wait, Would we live here?" Anna replied, "Uh, here?" Elsa said a bit flustered."Absolutely" Hans enthusiastically said. "Anna-"Elsa reasoned. Elsa wasn't even able to finish her sentence as Anna interjected "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-" she said, Elsa immediately cut her off as she spoke "What? No, no, no, no", Hiccup sensed that this would turn badly but kept his silence as he don't want to be caught up in the feud that he could just get in trouble. "Of course we have plenty of room, I don't know. Some of them could-" Anna spoke.

Hiccup saw Elsa in too much distress, he decided to comfort her a bit as he just put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder as she traced the hand and saw Hiccup giving her a look 'Calm down, she'll understand', Elsa sighed as Hiccup removed his hand, Anna and Hans looked at him incredulously then Elsa turned at Anna and Elsa "Wait, look, no one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married" she spoke, Anna was saddened at what her sister said,"wait, what?" Anna asked in disbelief. Hiccup didn't know what to do in such situation so he just gave them privacy and decided to get something to drink as he headed to the punch bowl since he was feeling a bit thirsty.

"Anna, May I talk to you please, privately" Elsa asked politely, Anna saw Hans's worried face, she hooks her arms with him "No, whatever you're going to say, you can say it to both of us" she stubbornly said, Elsa narrowed her eyes a bit "Fine, you can't marry a man that you've just met" she said bluntly. Anna fumed inward as Hiccup finally returned with beverage, "Then what about you and Hiccup" she retorted, Un be known to Anna, Hiccup was drinking. Elsa almost loss her composure and blushes while Hiccup almost spit up his drink, he drank his beverage in the wrong pipe then coughed, "We're not marrying, We're just friend" Elsa spoke defending, Elsa just patted Hiccup's back in comfort clearly giving the wrong message to Anna and Hans. "Anna narrowed her eyes"Then what the heck was that? You two looked like in a some sort of relationship" she retorted clearly not convinced, Elsa turned around as she blushed furiously, she wanted to give a vibe of authority but her sister asking about her and Hiccup is just too much for her.

Hiccup wasn't faring well, but he sensed that this wouldn't end well "_Oh, boy this is going to be trouble, try to circle around the ball room bud, something's probably going to snap here_"he spoke to Toothless telepathically, "_**Alright**_" Toothless replied telepathically. "You just can't"Elsa spoke still back turned,"You can if it's true love" Anna retorted, as much Hiccup wanted to face palm to the extreme but he has to just remain calm. "Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked, "More than you, all you know is how to shut people out" Anna replied with a bit venom on her voice, Elsa frowned "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me" Elsa stated firmly. Anna is now ready to blowup, Hans saw Anna's discomfort "Your Majesty, if I may ease your-"he spoke politely towards the Queen.

Elsa was ashamed of herself, she just really wanted to be with her sister and hug her as she apologized for what she did and the way she treated her, "No, you may not, and I-I think you should leave now"Elsa cut him off and spoke. Elsa walks away as Hiccup followed her, she passed the Royal Handler "The party is over, close the gates" she spoke, Anna heard that "What? Elsa, no, no, wait!" she rushed towards her as she spoke, Anna grabs Elsa's hand, she pulled off Elsa's glove, Elsa gaspedthen spun around and reached for the glove in panic, "Unhand my glove now!" Elsa spoke nervously. Anna just shook her head as she put her arms behind her.

Anna spoke sounding desperate "Elsa, please, I can't live like this anymore", Elsa was doing all she can to hold back her tears "then leave..." she sadly spoke silently but enough for her sister to hear. Elsa saw Anna's hurt face, it's too much for her to handle, and she could only bear to hold it in anymore. She turned and rushed away. Hiccup watched the two sisters breaking each other's hearts in somewhat indirectly, he knew that Elsa really loved her sister but something stopping her to do that so he decided to wait for what may have the revelation to come. Anna felt heartbroken, after calming herself a bit "what did I ever do to you..?!" she asked desperately. The crowd just stopped making any noises as they watched the scenery of the two sisters.

"Anna, enough" Elsa replied, Anna wanted to scream "No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" she said sounding a bit angry. Elsa felt really ashamed of herself but knowing that this could only protect her and her sister"I said, enough!" she spoke in an angry tone but not really angry. Hiccup felt the atmosphere is getting chilly that were unnoticed by the crowd "Everybody get out now! Quick!" Hiccup exclaimed, the crowd didn't listen to his warning and just ignored him completely. Suddenly, Ice shot from Elsa's hand, spiked across the floor. Guests cried out in shock, they backed away while Hiccup stepped forward curiously. The Duke just went behind his men as he spoke"...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here". "_I see so this is what making her to avoid her sister and shutting people out, It must have been hard for her as she thought of her powers as a burden_" Hiccup thought.

"_Alright bud, get ready for something might happen, try to hover around and protect the Queen, if anyone attacks her then stun them or knock them unconscious_" Hiccup spoke to Toothless telepathically, Toothless smirked at Hiccup's protectiveness "_**Will do, buddy**_" he replied, Anna saw the fear in Elsa's eyes "Elsa?..." she asked in worried tone. Elsa rushed out of the room as Hiccup immediately followed.

~Courtyard~

Elsa burst out of the castle door, the Citizen cheered, "There she is, your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us" the crowd spoke cheerfully completely oblivious on what happened inside. Elsa rushed through the crowd holding her bare hand. The town's man bowed to Elsa "Queen Elsa" he humbly spoke, the town's woman who appeared to be holding a baby looked at their Queen, seeing her in discomfort "Your Majesty? Are you all right?" she asked concerned. Elsa backed away from the baby, afraid that she may harm that poor fragile being. Suddenly, she was knocked into the fountain. She grabbed its edge, the waters froze almost instantly at her touch. The crowd watched in fear as the waters almost instantly froze as they gasped in surprise. The duke and his bodyguards busted out of the door. The duke looked around and saw Elsa "There she is! Stop her now!" he commanded, "Please, just stay away from me, stay away!" Elsa pleaded.

Hiccup was debating with himself if he should do something now, as of now he's struggling, magic accidentally shot from her hand and turns the staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke fell while Hiccup chuckled lightly at the scene. Duke tensed as Hiccup knew what the duke was going to say and that made his blood boiled, so he decided that he will just knock him unconscious "Mon-" he spoke in fear but he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was knocked out by Hiccup by a chop at the back of his neck, Elsa heard the duke then looked at him then to Hiccup but she feared that he might not like her anymore. She looked around and saw the crowd panicked. Suddenly out of nowhere a snow storm appeared, Anna ran out of the palace doors, carrying the glove exclaimed "Elsa!" she exclaimed, Hans followed her behind. The duke's body guards was able to stand up as they shot Elsa trying to maim her, Hiccup saw that and rushed quickly to Elsa, much to their surprise as the back of Hiccup's clothes stretched a bit then immediately grew dark night fury-like wings ripping the cloth on his back as he used his wings to cover Elsa in a shielding manner.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, she just saw the Hiccup just grew wings and she found it majestic. The arrows just bounced off from Hiccup's wings. After blocking the arrows, he glared at the guards as the guards shivered in fear "Woah…" Anna said surprised as Hans gasped. Hiccupimmediately retract his wings as it shrunk from his back 'til it disappeared, Elsa felt warm inside but remembered what the other people thought of her and fear started to crawl in her mind and accidentally froze the ground beneath as Hiccup slipped completely off guard. She sawthat some men rushing towards her so she ran away from them. Hiccup was finally able to get his bearings and stood up "_Elsa…._" He thought completely worried.

~Gates to the Kingdom~

Elsa ran out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline froze under her feet, "Elsa! Wait! Please!" Anna exclaimed from the gate, Hiccup just watched the scenery knowing the Elsa's emotion is unstable and needed time alone even though he felt the urge to stay beside her. He sighed as he looked at the sky. Elsa glanced back at Anna then to Hiccup and felt a bit of hope that Hiccup might understand but then she realize that she could freeze him too as she felt depressed. She turned away, she tentatively stepped out onto the fjord, it froze instantly. She broke into a run, as the water froze over with each step, Anna rushes out onto the fjord ice, she slipped and fell. "Anna!" Hans exclaimed in worry.

Hans rushed to Anna's side,Elsa reached the far shore, she didn't look back, and she just scrambled into the mountains. "No…" Anna spoke sadly who was clearly holding back her tears. Hans was shocked "Look at the fjord" he spoke, the ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locked the ships in place, snow fell. Hans and Anna moved through the panicking crowd while Hiccup followed behind them. "Snow? It's...snow...in July" Some random person in the crowd spoke in disbelief, "_So what? That's nothing to compare in Berk, try winter in 9 months and hails the other 3 months_"Hiccup retortedinward. "Are you… alright…?" Hans asked Anna concerned, Anna still shocked at this event "No…" she admitted, then "Did you knew?" Hans asked, "No…" Anna replied then Anna glared at Hiccup "Why?" she asked with venom on her voice. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Why what?" he asked. Anna stepped forward towards him "Why didn't you stopped her from leaving?" she angrily asked. Hiccup sighed then looked away "because… she needs a time alone" he answered. Anna was displeased at his answer "what do you mean she needs time alone?!" she asked frantically.

Hiccup sighed still looking away "well I guess that she knew her powers all along, and as of now you saw that her abilities are currently unstable at that point she could explode and turn this place into an Arctic tundra almost instantly, do you know how much burden she carries? She's really scared of her ability, scared of harming the innocents… scared of harming you" he replied. He paused for a bit then looked back at her "Your sister loves you dearly, she's just afraid to hurt you, as of right now she's at the wilderness, so we're going to look for her and just hope by the time we found her that she's stable" he spoke. Then at the background "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" the Duke exclaimed then he turned to his thugs "you have to go after her" he commanded. Hiccup heard what he said then walked towards him "**if you guys hurt her then I won't hesitate to burn you all into a crisp**" he threatened darkly as he glared at him.

The duke and his thugs nodded as they shook in fear , Hiccup nodded at Anna emphasizing 'let's go', she nodded back in agreement "Bring me my Horse" Anna spoke to the Royal Handler. "Anna, no,It's too dangerous" Hans warned, "Elsa's not dangerous, I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right" Anna defended. The Royal Handler brought Anna her horse and a cloak. Anna looked at Hiccup and saw that he has no mount "Bring King Hiccup a hor-" she said but cut offed by Hiccup's whistle. They looked at him curiously while some girls are just oogling at Hiccup, then suddenly a dark dragon flew down. People backed away in fear including Hans as Anna looked at Hiccup and Toothless in awe. Hiccup wrote something on the paper and attached it to Toothless' saddle with a firm grip.

Anna saw the saddle "Can you flew us to find Elsa? I mean I think it would be faster that way" she asked. Hiccup didn't answer as he seemed to be in a deep thought. "_Alright bud I'm going to need you to send the letter back to Berk, dad going to need to know this_" Hiccup spoke to Toothless telepathically, the dragon nodded. Anna just watched Hiccup and the dragon in nodded at the dragon then the dragon knew what he already meant then the dragon immediately flew , "we can't it could be dangerous, it's snowing here and my theory that it could be because of Elsa's presence so there could be a blizzard on wherever Elsa is, and it's too dangerous to fly in a blizzard plus I need him to send a message to Berk they expected that I would just be attending the coronation and offering a peace treaty and setting up a trade route, so if I didn't come back early they might think that the Kingdom of Arendelle must have done something and they would attack the Kingdom"Hiccup replied to Anna, Anna reluctantly nodded but accepted his answer "I'm coming with you" Hans spoke gallantly. Anna shook her head "No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle" she spoke, Hans looked at her and saw the desperation in her eyes, he sighed "On my honor" he vowed,Anna threw on the cloak and hopped right onto the horse.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge" Anna announced to the crowd. Hiccup faced palm but said nothing nonetheless "_You just don't leave your kingdom in a hands of someone you just met!_" he exclaimed in his mind. Hans grabbed her hand "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt" he asked in concern. Hiccup felt an urge to punch Hans at the face and kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Anna nodded her head "She's my sister, she would never hurt me" she reassured Hans. Hiccup was pleased on Anna's reply. She snapped the reins and rides out as Hiccup just ran behind her while that made Hans jaw dropped along with the other citizen at how could a person run fast as a horse or at least could keep up, Hans watched after her and Hiccup.

~Somewhere in Arendelle~

A cloaked figure walked silently "_Where are you Hiccup?_" the cloaked figure thought.

**Welp there's chapter 5. Thx for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Welp, here's chapter 's a little changes in the story… I hope you find it better than before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train you dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 5: Dragon's Heart**

~High up in the mountain-Night~

Well above the snow-line, a small figure climbs the highest peak, it's Elsa. Finally, she stopped, looked around, she caught her breath, she took of her gloves and threw it into the created a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna when they were children,Elsa lets her cape flew back into the wind,In a flurry of creative release, she raised the snowflake on ice beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that left the sky visible.

~Meanwhile with Hiccup and Anna~

Anna rode her horse through two feet of snow along with Hiccup who was merely running who manage to keep up with the horse's and the horse struggled through a wooded area ,"c'mon I thought you wanted to find your sister" Hiccup spoke seemed to be more worried. Suddenly the two heard a howl "We got to be more alert Anna, those wolves are quite annoying at night… well more annoying" Hiccup warned. Anna nodded and kept shivering from the cold conditions and looked at Hiccup, she noticed that Hiccup seemed to be unaffected by the harsh conditions "A-aren't y-you feeling c-cold?" she asked, Hiccup shook his head "ah, well you see, I'm kind of used to it, well in Berk, it snows nine months and hails the other three, so we've been taught how to deal with weather conditions, although we still get sick if we aren't careful" he answered, Anna nodded then sighed wishing that she also have Hiccup's resistance to low temperature.A branch of a nearby tree snaps and startles the horse. Anna went flying off, lands face down in the snow, she sat up, spats out snow. She saw the horse running away.

"Oh no, no, no, no, comeback!" Anna exclaimed, she sighed "O…kay" she spoke. Hiccup lend her a hand "come on, we can find your sister without your horse" he said comfortingly. She smiled lightly then nodded at Hiccup, after standing up Anna and Hiccup continued walking. "Soo, what's there between you and my sister?" Anna asked, Hiccup tripped was clearly surprised at her question, he blushed "I, I… um... nothing I guess..." he replied, Anna saw Hiccup's blush, she smirked "Oh?... so Vikings blush as well" she teased playfully as Hiccup just looked away embarrassed, which made Anna giggle.

Few hours later, the Northern Lights shine as Anna struggled, out of breath, reaching the top of a hill, despite Hiccup helping her, she still seem not used in such travel. "Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm" Anna spoke with a stutter. Hiccup chuckled as Anna glared at him then "Don't worry I'll immediately start a fire once we camped" Hiccup said reassuring, Anna smiled then nodded. They saw smoke rising up in the distance,"Fire! Whoa!"Anna said with gleam in her eyes, Anna went tumbling down the hill. She landed with a crash in an icy stream at the bottom. Hiccup grimaced "You okay? We better get you there fast before you get hypothermia" he said worried for Anna. She nodded then Hiccup carried her bridal style "Meep" Anna made audible noise and blushed a little as Hiccup carried her, she found it awkward since she isn't used to it plus the fact that they had a rough start, she felt guilty by judging Hiccup by appearance only and now she decided to treat him better. Hiccup sprinted towards the source of the smoke. Anna shivered in coldness as her dress frozen stiff. They saw a sign and decided to look at it, they went towards it then Anna shook the snow off a sign "Wandering Oaken'sTrading Post" she read. Snow dropped off a smaller sign "and a sauna? What's a sauna?" Hiccup asked, she giggled at him and didn't answer his question earning a sweat dropped from Hiccup as he thought that he might be still pissed off because of the ice.

~Wandering Oaken's Trading Post &amp; Sauna~

They arrived at the door step, Hiccup set Anna down "Thanks…" Anna thanked. Anna stepped cautiously through the door as Hiccup just coolly entered and saw that Anna looked like a paranoid "What are you doing? Just get inside" he said getting weirded out by Anna's actions. Anna grunted as she just entered while a bit whining. Suddenly a Oaken spoke "Hoohoo", Anna and Hiccup turned to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip "Big summer blow out, half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah" the Oaken spoke, "Umm, No thanks, do you have any clothing for winter?" Hiccup asked, "That would be in our winter department" the Oaken replied sadly, the two went to the winter department which contained one outfit, a pick axe, and a lonely pair of boots.

"uh hey, Mr. Oaken is it?" Hiccup inquired, getting a nod from the man, "Do you happen to saw a Queen passed around through here?" Hiccup continued, Anna brought the clothes to the counter "Only two crazy enough to be out in this storm is you two, dear" Oaken answered. The front door suddenly blows open and in walks a mass of a man covered in ice, underneath is KRISTOFF, "You two and this fellow... Hoohoo, big summer blow out" Oaken continued. Hiccup's eye twitched "Who want to buy summer clothes when it's snowing?" he said a bit annoyed. Oaken just ignored Hiccup's comment as Kristoff walks right up to Anna.

"Carrots"Kristoff said plainly to Anna, Anna was confused "Huh?" she replied dumbly. "Behind you"Kristoff spoke, Anna looked behind then back to Kristoff"Oh, right, excuse me" she spoke. Hiccup looked at the two as he thought that was the weirdest conversation ever. Anna moves out of Kristoff's way. He grabbed a bunch of carrots, tossed them on the counter, and then moved through the place, gathering other supplies "A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" Oaks asked, "The North Mountain"Kristoff replied plainly. Hiccup and Anna thought to their selves "_North Mountain_…".

Kristoff brought his supplies to the counter, Oaken counts on his fingertips "That'll be forty" he politely spoke. "Forty? No, ten"Kristoff replied, "Oh dear, that's no good, see these

are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem" Oaken said sweetly. Hiccup sighed, he took out the diamond necklace that he was supposed to give to Astrid as a gift after he proposes to her but it seems that it would have no use for him now "_This guy could lead us to Elsa… I don't even know why I am doing this… but I feel that I want to see her smile again, the radiant smile that seems to infectious… not the frown that seemed to be draining me…_" he thought to himself. Hiccup took a deep breathe then slammed a diamond necklace on the counter "Will this cover them all?" he asked, Anna was taken back, she looked at the necklace, she found it very beautiful, she was confused "Why are you paying for them with that beautiful necklace?" she asked, Hiccup just looked away holding back his tears as he remembered that he suppose to give it to Astrid before she betrayed him.

After few seconds, "I.. I don't want to talk about it"Hiccup replied sadly, Anna realized that it was a sensitive topic for Hiccup then nodded. Kristoff looked at Hiccup shocked, he didn't not expected that someone would actually trade a beautiful necklace just for a carrot… I mean who would right? "Thanks" he thanked, Hiccup just shook his head "It's not for free, tell me, what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" he asked,Kristoff pulled down his scarf and looked seriously at Hiccup "Yes"he gave Hiccup a firm answer. The trio walked out the Trading Post, Kristoff cheerfully called Sven "Look I got you the carrots" he said smiling. He handed some to his reindeer. Oaken was so kindly enough to give Kristoff the flute as a some sort of peace offering for the misunderstanding about the pricing. Kristoffplayed with the flute as he sang with Sven. Hiccup looked at him incredulously "weird song…" he thought, "Nice duet"Anna just simple nodded at Anna then turned to Hiccup "Thanks for the carrots, so yeah, I'll be on my way, bye" he spoke. Hiccup and Anna got in front of him quickly "I told you the carrots aren't for free"Hiccup said, Kristoff sweated nervously "What do you mean?" he asked.

Hiccup looked at Kristoff with fierce look "I want you to take us up the North Mountain" he spoke, Kristoff seeing no other choice and he did help him pay the carrots, he sighed in defeat "fine" he spoke.

~Mountain high~

Sven raced, top speed, up a narrow cliff, pulling the sled, which skids precariously. Kristoff manned the reins, Anna and Hiccup sat beside him. "Hang on! We like to go fast!"Kristoff spoke to try to scare Anna and Hiccup, "I like fast!"Anna replied as Hiccup shrugged "It's okay, I'm used to fast travels" he replied casually, Anna leaned back and puts her feet up on the dashboard but Hiccup immediately asked her to put down her feet, she pouted and complied. "So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" Kristoff spoke, Hiccup narrowed his eyes "you better choose your words wisely if I were you" he spoke threateningly, Kristoff seeing Hiccups aggressiveness made him sweat nervously" No, Hiccup it's ok, except the crazy part though. Oh well, it was all my fault, I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-"Anna replied.

Kristoff jawdropped "Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met?" he asked, Hiccup sighed "I know right" he spoke as Anna glared at the two as she continued "Yeah, anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-", she was cut off by Kristoff as he interjected "Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!" he asked for a confirmation, Hiccup shook his head disappointed "Sounds ridiculous as it is but she actually did" he spoke, then he shook his head then sighed.

Anna glared again at the two "Yes, pay attention, but the thing is she wore the gloves all the

time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt" she said, Hiccup faced palm at her reason asKristoff raised an eyebrow "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"Kristoff asked. Anna nodded then Kristoff asked her a tons question on asking her how much she knew about Hans, after answering the question Kristoffasked "doesn't sound like true love"Kristoff said, "Are you some sort of love expert?"Anna asked then Kristoff replied "No, but I have friends who are and it seems your friend is as well", then Anna replied "You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it... wait did you just said Hiccup is a love expert?",Kristoff nodded then Anna asked "How would you know?", the Kristoff looked at Hiccup then sighed "Because he knew what it felt like to be heartbroken plus it seems she knows more things about you sister" he said as Hiccup sighed.

Anna gasped as she looked at Hiccup who just looked away with a look of sadness, "Sorry.."Anna spoke weakly to Hiccup, Hiccup just nodded "So… Hiccup… what's my sister's favorite dessert?" Anna asked, "Chocolate" Hiccup answered, "What's my sister's favorite flower?" Anna asked, "Winter Cheflaur" Hiccup answered(**A/N: I'm not sure if it that flower exist but technically it exist in the story for the plot purposes**), "What's the name of the doll that my sister slept with every night?" Anna asked, "Mr Fluffy" Hiccup whistled in amusement then stood, he looked into the dark woods surrounding them. Sensing something behind them, he held up his lantern, its light reflects off...EYES, several then suddenly he knew what those are "Sven, go. Go! "Kristoff immediately said, Sven took off "what are they?", Anna asked, "wolves"Hiccup answered, flashes of white dart through the woods. Kristoff hopped into the back of the sled, he grabbed a torch and lights it, Hiccup placed an arm onto Kristoff shoulder "Don't worry just drive, I got this"he spoke, Kristoff nodded and went back on his seat. "So what do we do?"Anna asked Hiccup, "You, nothing"Kristoff answered, Anna was offended "why not?" she asked, "Because I don't trust your judgment"Kristoff answered, Anna was enraged "Excuse me?!" she exclaimed, a wolf jump at them as Hiccup inhaled lightly and spews blue fire at it, The wolf got hit and was sent back with a bit burned flesh.

Kristoff and Anna were awe at Hiccup "Woah" theysaid in unison, Hiccup grew a tail while it grew it didn't tear threw his pants, it just went around it, he swings past Kristoff and knocks a wolf away, "What the heck is he?"Kristoff asked, Anna thought for a moment then she remembered the story that their mother told them, then she gasped and spoke "He's a Draconic Guardian", "A what?"Kristoff and Hiccup asked in unison, Anna sighed "Nevermind", Kristoff and Hiccup looked at each other then shrugged. Hiccup then decided that he would spew blue flames in barrage at the wolves, Sven cried out, there is a massive gorge ahead "Get ready to jump, Sven!"Anna spoke fearlessly, "You don't tell him what to do!"Kristoff retorted, Kristoff shoved a satchel into her arms then scooped her up as Hiccup grew wings for him to so the weight would be lessen, then he continued "I do!" he spoke,Kristoff tossed Anna onto Sven, then unhooks Sven's harness, from the sled.

Kristoff continued "Jump, Sven!", Sven jumped the gorge with Anna on his back as Kristoff goes flying off behind them, still on the sled while Hiccup just flapped his wings and flew over, Anna and Sven land safely on the other side of the gorge,Kristoff's sled loosed momentum, it's not going to make it, Hiccup flew quickly towards Kristoff and took his arm as they flew over the gorge as the sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames, Kristoff thanked Hiccup, Hiccup just retracted his wings as it shrunk then disappeared, "But I just paid it off…"Kristoff spoke sadly then Anna looked down and saw the sled burning and all, "Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it"she spoke sympathetically earning a groan from Kristoff, Anna continued "And I understand if you don't want to help us anymore" she spoke.

Kristoff sighed and shook his head "We're coming" he said, Anna spoke excitedly "You are?!" then she composed herself, then corrected herself "I mean, sure, I'll let you tag along" she spoke cooly, Hiccup just raised an eyebrow at the scenery and just remained quiet.

~Sharp mountain ridge ~

-Dawn-

Kristoff, Sven, Hiccup and Anna walk on a narrow rim of a mountain, of course they aren't since if they fall Hiccup could catch them, "So Hiccup, how didyou became… umm… whatever you are?"Anna asked Hiccup, Kristoff listened as he was intrigued on what is Hiccup, Hiccup sighed "I'll tell you guys some other time"he spoke, Anna pouted at Hiccups answer earning a snicker from Kristoff.

~Mountain Forest Clearing~

-Day-

As they stepped out of the thick trees, Anna caught sight of something far below, "Arendelle"Anna spoke, "It's completely frozen"Kristoff spoke, "Wow, she really did turn Arendelle into an Artic tundra"Hiccup lamely commented then Anna placed her hand on Hiccup's shoulder "But it'll be fine, Elsa will thaw it"she reassured him, Kristoff nodded "Yea, if she didn't Hiccup will melt it for her" he spoke, Anna giggled as Hiccup just raised an eyebrow.

~Frozen Willow Trees~

-Day-

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven walk beneath frozen willows, the hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights, Sven knocks them with his antlers, they tinkle like chimes. "I never knew winter could be so beautiful"Anna spoke in awe, Suddenly, a voice comes in from nowhere "YEAH...It really is beautiful,

isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it

all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse...", While this is going on, Anna and Kristoff look around for the source of the rambling while Hiccup took out his book and seemed to rather sketched a bit while they look at Sven, they thought could he actually be talking, Sven looks back at them, his antlers tangled in branches, just as baffled as they are.

In the meantime, a nose-less snowman, Olaf, wanders up behind them, Olaf continued "How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow?Brrrr...no go" he spoke, He stops between Kristoff and Anna. They look down at him, they thought how did he get there, he suddenly looks up at Anna, Olaf continued "Am I right?" he asked, Anna SCREAMS! Reflexes take over and she kicks Olaf's head, sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms, hearing Anna scream Hiccup looked at Anna was and saw a snowman that seems to be alive "WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME IS THAT?!"he blurted out, "Hi"Olaf cheerfully greeted Kristoff, "you're creepy"Kristoff replied simply, "I agree"Hiccup spoke, "All right, we got off to a bad start"Olaf spoke.

Anna slams Olaf's head back on the body, upside down, Olaf smiles happily then looked confused, "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"Olaf asked, Hiccup and Kristoff snickered as Anna glared at them "Okay… Wait one second…" she spoke in a sympathetic kneels in front of Olaf and rights his head. "Ohh! Thank you!"Olaf thanked Anna, "You're welcome"Anna replied while smiling then Olaf smiled back "Now I'm perfect" hesaid innocently. The guys at the back snickered a bit more "Well… almost…"Anna replied a bit hesitantly, the two men at the background have burst out in laughter. Anna just glared at them as the two stopped laughing.

She digs into Kristoff's satchel, held up a carrot just as Olaf turned toward her, the carrot accidentally slammed all the way through his head, Anna winced a bit "Woo! Head rush!" Olaf spoke, "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?"Anna apologized, "well it is cold"Kristoff spokeas the men at the background burst out laughing again, Anna didn't knew what they're talking about so she just ignored them, Olaf reassured Anna "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose" he spoke, then he looked at his nose as his eyes crossed then continued "So cute, it's like a little baby unicorn" he spoke.

Anna reached behind Olaf to the bulk of the carrot sticking out the back of his head, and pushes it forward, "What? Hey! Whoa"Olaf spoke surprised, he looked at his big nose "Oh, I love it even more! Hah... All right, let's start this thing over, hi everyone, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs" he said cheerfully, Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna, that triggers a memory, it takes her a moment to place it. "Olaf?...That's right, Olaf"Anna spoke, "And you are?..."Olaf asked, "Oh, um...I'm Anna"Anna replied, "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?"Olaf asked Anna, "That's Sven"Anna replied.

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?"Anna asked Olaf, then suddenly Hiccup jaw dropped "Elsa, Built that?" he asked in awe, "Yeah,Why?"Olaf replied simply,Curious, Kristoff and Hiccup took one of each Olaf's twig arms off, studies

It, it seemed to be moving in sync with his other arm, "Do you know where she is?"Anna asked him, Hiccup and Kristoff still studying his... err... Anatomy?"Fascinating..."they spoke in unison, Olaf and Anna ignored the two men as Olaf asked "Yeah, why?, Anna asked Olaf kindly "Do you think you could show us the way?", "Yeah, why?"Olaf answered simple, Hiccup took a step back as he just watched Kristoff study the snow man "How does this work?"Kristoff asked, suddenly Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face.

"I'll tell you why, we need Elsa to bring back summer"Kristoff answered. Olaf was shocked "Summer?" he asked then he sunk into his wistfulness then continued "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot" he spoke, Kristoff looked intrigued "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat" he asked, "Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come" Olaf replied. Olaf went to his fantasy world, few minutes later he comes back into reality, "So, come on! Elsa's this way, let's go bring back summer!"Anna spoke, Olaf grabs Anna's hand and pulls her along up the mountain, Anna giggled as" I'm coming!"she said, Hiccup smiled but frowned immediately.

Sven hopped along, happily following them, Kristoff and Hiccup watched all of them like they're nuts,

"Somebody's got to tell him"Kristoff spoke to Hiccup,Hiccup just sweat dropped then sighed "I don't think I have the heart to tell them that" he replied.

**That's all for now…**


	7. Chapter 6

**So… at this point my internet is still not functioning well, I will still post new chapters. I've been thinking, would you guys like a story about reading this story by the Frozen characters along with the How to train your dragon (whether it's Book based, Movie based or both so yeah, that will be just decided by a coin flip so whatevs). Anyways I thought that their reactions would be something enjoyable to read so could you guys tell me if it's a good idea or a bad one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen.**

**Chapter 6: Cool Mind, Warm Heart**

~Arendelle Village~

-Day-

A layer of solid ice coats everything, people huddled around weak fires, anxiety runs high amongst the villagers and guests. Two citizens fighting over a woodpile, like a light in the dark, Hans moves through the crowd "Cloak, does anyone need a cloak?" Hans offered, a woman took one "Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness" she said in gratitude. "The castle is open, there's soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall" Hans replied then he handdd the stack of cloaks to a guard "Here, pass these out" he commanded, Just then the Duke approaches Hans.

"Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?" the Duke asked, "Princess Anna has given her orders and-" Hans confidently replied but he was cut off by the pompous Duke "And that's another thing, has it dawned on you that your princess and the Viking guy who can transform in that… that.. Freak of Nature! They may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" he said with venom at the Viking part. Hans's nice eyes turned to threatening slits"Do not question the Princess, She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason" he spoke threateningly. Suddenly they heard the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse, it returned alone, bucking and kicking, Hans grabbed its reins.

Hans tried to calm the horse "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy, easy, easy" he said soothingly, and then some crowds seemed to worry about their Princess Anna "Princess Anna's horse, what happened to her? Where is she?" the crowd asked. Hans steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain, he sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him, "Princess Anna is in trouble" Hans spoke seeming quiet then he realized then continued "that VIKING!" he exclaimed, then he thought for a second about the Viking if he would be having an affair with the queen and them plotting against Arendelle, despite that is unlikely to happen Elsa wouldn't mind the affair part even though she doesn't believe that… at least yet, for she believes that her future would be a lonely solidarity. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!" he called out. Volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rush up to offer their services, the Duke saw an opportunity to take out the Queen and Hiccup "I volunteer four men, my Lord!" he called out, then the duke smiled wickedly "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen and the hooligan, it's obvious that those two are lovers so you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" whispered to his thugs, his four thugs shivered in fear as they remember what the Viking could do, they feared that they may lose their life but orders are oders so they just agreed to it.

~The North Mountain~

-Day-

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Hiccup and Olaf move through hostile terrain, wind-swept icicles face horizontal, "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked, "Oh, I am gonnatalk to my sister" Anna answered. Kristoff raised an eyebrow "That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister" he asked as he thought how ridiculous that plan is. Anna nodded "Yep" she plainly replied, then she thought of something quick, "But if it doesn't work, I'll let Hiccup kiss her. It would be enough to warm my sister up and make Arendelle's winter curse into a tropical paradise" she teasingly continued, Hiccup tripped then fell face plant, Kristoff and Anna smirked then laughed. "So you're not at all afraid of her?" Kristoff asked as Hiccup stood up and followed them, "Why would I be?" Anna replied, Olaf who was oblivious on what Elsa accidentally has done "Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever" Olaf agreed, Hiccup couldn't help but to smile at what Olaf said.

"_**Message delivered**_" Toothless telepathically said to Hiccup, "_Alright, so what dad said?_" Hiccup asked telepathically,

Toothless chuckled "_**Do you want the words he exactly said or the words that I comprehend on what he said?**_" He asked telepathicallyToothless answered. Hiccup didn't know what to choose because either way even if it's a good thing his dad always find how to make it as an embarrassment and if not… well same goes with the good thing except with a terrible scolding "_Umm… the exact words that he said?_" Hiccup answered unsure. "_**Son, Congratulations on picking your Women. Treat her with love and respect she deserves, I expect grandkids at least in two years, I'm proud of you son**_" Toothless said telepathically as he tried to mimic Stoick's voice then snickered after. Hiccup faced palm "_Typical, just typical, Alright bud come back here quick_" he spoke, Anna saw Hiccup faced palm, "Are you alright Hiccup?" she asked Hiccup. Hiccup nodded, he sighed "I… yeah... I'm ok" he replied, Anna felt that he was hiding something but she just shrugged it off thinking that it's none of her business.

~Steep Mountain Face~

-Day-

Anna and Kristoff hit what looks like a dead end, the face of the mountain goes straight up, "What now?" Anna looked around, he sighed "Uh, Hiccup, Do you think you can carry us both?" he asked Hiccup, then he looked at Olaf, "and Olaf?" he added. Hiccup thought for a second "I never carried multiple people before… I guess I could try?" he said unsure, he wasn't sure about this but he would try, he transformed his both hands to draconic arms (A/N: It looked like Dio's demon arm but with black base color and dark blue trimmings), then he grew out his draconic tail that similar to night furies' tail, "whoa, whoa, why would you need claws and tail? You can just grow your wings" Kristoff asked feeling a bit nervous, Hiccup nodded "yes, but of course it's safer, less likely for you all to not slip off my hands" he answered, Hiccup then grew wings. Hiccup grabbed Anna with his right draconic hand as he embrace her a bit to give more grip which Anna didn't mind then Hiccup grabbed Kristoff with his left draconic hand as he did the same with Anna.

Hiccup used his tail to wrap it firmly on Olaf, "Ooh, a hug! I love you too" Olaf spoke then he hugs Hiccup's tail. Hiccup smiled at Olaf, then he flew them over, he struggled for a bit but managed to get on top.

~Base of the Ice Palace~

-Day-

Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup and Olaf approach Elsa's elegant ice palace, "Whoa" Anna said in awe, Kristoff was amazed "Now that's ice, I might cry" he said in awe, "You bet… it's extraordinary… simply beautiful…"Hiccup merely commented, "just like her…" he added in whisper involuntary, Anna and Kristoff looked at Hiccup as they smirked. Hiccup looked away blushing "Er… I mean it's beautiful…" he said embarrassed. Anna giggled then looked at Kristoff with a small smile "Go ahead, cry. I won't judge" she spoke to Kristoff, Anna climbs the steps with Olaf. Sven tried to follow, his hooves slipped out, he scrambled but can't get traction. Kristoff ran to his aide while Hiccup followed far back of the group, Kristoff caught Sven "All right, take it easy, I gotcha" he said with a soothing settled Sven back down the stairs and pats him, Hiccup saw that bond moment and reminded him of what he and Toothless have "_Thanks bud… for always being there for me…_" he telepathically said to Toothless, Toothless smiled "_**I'm not sure with the sudden gratitude but No problem**_" he telepathically replied. Hiccup smiled at Kristoff and Sven's bond then sighed in content, he couldn't help but to remember the good times he and Toothless had and will have.

"You stay right here, buddy" Kristoff sweetly commanded Sven, Sven obediently plops his reindeer butt down and wags his tail earning a light chuckle from Hiccup but ignored. Kristoff climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details, he was soo amazed "Flawless"he commented, Anna arrived at the door, she hesitated, "Knock" Olaf spoke, Anna thought for a moment "_She seemed to be confused _" Hiccup thought, "Just knock" Olaf said, "_she doesn't?_" Kristoff thought, "Why isn't she knocking...? Do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf continued, Hiccup could only give Anna a sympathetic look, Anna finally knocked, the sound echoed inside, the ice doors slid open, "Ha, it opened, that's a first" Anna said in triumph, Anna goes to step in, Kristoff follows as Hiccup followed far behind, she gets a thought, stops them.

"You should probably wait out here" Anna said, she didn't notice that Hiccup was far behind. "What?" Kristoff asked in confusion, "Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything"Anna reasoned. "But, it's a palace made of ice, Ice is my life" Kristoff replied, Hiccup didn't interlude as he just thought what he should do next, Anna asked Olaf to give her a minute before he entered, Olaf agreed and started counting, Hiccup decided to stay behind with Sven and Olaf, Anna went inside but Kristoff saw Hiccup just standing there, "Aren't you coming in?" he asked Hiccup, Hiccup shook his head "That isn't necessary my friend… So far, I already have done what I could do… I'm not needed for now so… I guess it's best that I should just stay out of anyone's way" Hiccup said with a faked smile, Kristoff saw that Hiccup's really hurting but for some reason he felt that he couldn't force Hiccup to make him come with them. Kristoff just nodded then followed Anna reluctantly, he looked back one more time at Hiccup who just smiled at him then he turned back and followed Anna.

~Elsa's Palace~

-Day-

Anna walked into a great foyer. The place is beautiful, but also eerie. "Elsa? It's me...Anna?!" Anna spoke, Anna slipped but steadied herself, "Anna?" Elsa replied, Elsa steps out of the shadows onto a balcony. She saw Anna, shelooked to her longingly, she couldn't help but to feel a bit sad that Hiccup didn't even bother to look for her. Anna can't help but be struck by Elsa's beauty "Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing" she said in amazement. "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of" Elsa replied politely. Anna started to climb the stairs"I'm so sorry about what happened, if I'd known" she apologized to Elsa. Elsa was a bit tensed "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please" she spoke carefully, "But I just got here" Anna replied a bit hurt.

"You belong in Arendelle…" Elsa sadly said, "So do you"Anna replied hoping that she could convince her sister to go back with took another step up. Elsa backs up more, "No, I belong here, alone, where I can be who I am without hurting anybody" Elsa said with fear that she might hurt Anna, "Actually, about that…" Anna spoke. Meanwhile Olaf finished counting as he barged in, Elsa saw Olaf "Wait, what is that?" she asked, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf greeted, Elsa was shocked and looked at Olaf "Olaf?" she asked in stopped beside Anna, he looked up at Elsa. He was a bit knelt down beside Olaf, "He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again" Anna spoke hoping to fix her bond with her sister, Elsa smiled then remembered the time where she got Anna accidentally hurt, "No, we can't" she spoke.

Elsa turns and heads up the second story steps, "Goodbye, Anna" Elsa bid farewell to her sister, "Elsa, wait-"Anna pleaded but Elsa cut her off "I'm just trying to protect you" Elsa said desperately trying to get away from her sister. "I know, that's what Hiccup said… you know, I'm kind of jealous that he knows you more than I do… I guess that you two are alike in so many ways" Anna admitted sadly, Elsa froze a bit then turned back at her sister "H-he did?" she asked with a bit stutter, her cheeks heated up, she smiled blushing but immediately frowned as she remembered that he didn't even cared to come find her. It really hurt her badly as she hold back her tears then continued to ran away while Anna pursued her. They arrived on the top floor, Elsa's main living space, Elsa turned back to Anna, grateful, but determined. Elsa opened up the balcony doors, Elsa looked past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains, "You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere" Anna spoke.

"Everywhere?" Elsa asked, "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it" Anna replied, "No, I can't, I don't know how" Elsa spoke doubtful of her capabilities, Anna gave her a reassuring smile "Sure you can, I know you can…" she said, she paused for a bit then smirked "Of course if you really can't, we can ask Hiccup to melt it, but I guess he got to be careful otherwise he'll just burn it to the ground" she joked, Elsa smiled a bit but thought that Hiccup didn't cared for her, Elsa's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her and then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake.

Anna was struck right in the heart, she grasped her chest in pain and stumbles back, and she fell to her gasps when she sees Anna. Just then, Olaf and Kristoff rush into the room to Anna's side, then Kristoff panicked he thought that he should call for help so he did one thing that truly surprised Elsa, "HICCUP!" Kristoff shouted, Elsa was completely stunned, she trembled as she heard his name her knight in… er… well… gloomy armor... Hiccup was peacefully strolling in a snowy landscape yet a bit tranquil but heard Kristoff shouted and seemed to be in trouble, he grew wings, his back was ripped again "_I got to do something with these clothes… I just can't rip my shirts every time I shape shift_" He thought then sighed. He quickly flew towards where he heard the sound. He found them at the balcony and landed beside Anna as he tried to assist her. He saw that she was grasping her heart, he didn't know what it could've been, he saw that she wasn't bleeding or anything so he just shrugged it off for now. Elsa was fighting back her tears seeing that her Knight in gloomy armor was there and cared.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Hiccup asked Kristoff, "I'm okay... I'm fine" Anna replied, Anna gets to her feet, determined to hide the pain, Hiccup turned to face Elsa, his Hetero Chromatin eyes glowed making her heart skip a bet. Elsa's tears was building up, she then ran up to Hiccup and embraced him as she cried on his chest, this surprised them except Olaf, Hiccup awkwardly looked at Anna and Kristoff, Anna just smiled at him as Kristoff gave a Thumbs up with a slight smirk on his face, Hiccup couldn't help but to inwardly laugh at Kristoff. Hiccup just hugged her back as he wraps his wings around her in a comforting manner. Elsa felt safe, despite the fact that her heart was beating fast that could be mistaken as a heart attack.

Elsa just cried 'til she fell asleep, after a while they decided to stay in the castle for awhile. Hiccup tried to get away from Elsa so he could get something soft for her to sleep on but she clung to him on her sleep as she involuntarily snuggled closer to Hiccup. Hiccup looked at her then looked at Anna,Kristoff and Olaf incredulously. Hiccup didn't know what to do at this stuff since he was never been good with ladies. Anna and Kristoff snickered then Kristoff gave me another thumbs up, then Olaf decided to make the scenery more hilarious "Can I have a hug next Hiccup?" he asked, Anna and Kristoff laughed as Hiccup just smiled at Olaf as he used his right arm to give Olaf a warm hug, Olaf hugged back. Moments later, they decided to let Sven in then they told each other stories while Elsa slept on Hiccup's lap, she whimpered every time he tried to get up, "So Hiccup, What's it like in berk?" Anna asked curiously. Hiccup chuckled lightly "Well… I assure you, it's a place where you wouldn't like much though I think Kristoff might like it" he replied. "Why is that?" Kristoff asked. "Well, it's a place with an extreme climate. It snows in 9 months and hails the other 3, so… yeah, it's pretty much that I'm kind of used in this kind of weather. What your might people think is a cursed icy wasteland, to us it's just a regular climate basis to us" Hiccup answered.

Kristoff jaw dropped at that information "Wow… that's soo cool… literally" he spoke. Hiccup and Anna chuckled at that "Heh... I guess winter isn't that bad… I mean there's still amazing stuff in winter" Anna spoke. Hiccup shrugged "I guess so…" he replied, "Soo… Hiccup, is there any other dragons at your island?" Anna asked with gleams in her eyes. Hiccup chuckled lightly "A lot. Though I'm quite proud to say, that enemies could be friended if we took the time to know each other and look at each other's perspective" Hiccup said proudly. Anna nodded "I guess so… If only I have done that with Elsa then none of this would have happen…" she said sadly. Kristoff placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort "You didn't know so you shouldn't blame yourself" he said soothingly. Anna sighed but then they heard a mumble, it was Elsa "Hic…up… N-no… not the…re…. n…" she mumbled. Anna and Kristoff eyes widened as Hiccup froze and blushed "T-too…. Much…. Cho…late…. In… the… closet…." She continued to mumble. Hiccup looked down completely flustered in embarrassment while Anna and Kristoff was covering their mouth as they struggled to hold their laughter not wanting to wake Elsa up.

~Elsa's Palace~

-Dawn-

Moments later, Kristoff and Anna decided to take Olaf and walk for awhile to give the two some privacy much to Hiccup's embarrassment. Meanwhile,Hans and the men tread cautiously towards the castle, they entered and saw Hiccup and Elsa who was sleeping soundly. "The Queen!" The duke's thugs shouted, the thugs raised their crossbow and aimed at Elsa. They shot arrows as Hiccup just grew out his right wing and covered Elsa's body, the arrows just bounced of Hiccup's right wing, Elsa woke up and saw she was covered with Hiccup's right wing as her cheeks heated up then she saw Duke's thugs. The thugs hissed as Hiccup spews blue plasma ball at them, it exploded on impact as the two thugs were sent back, burned slightly. "Hiccup?, So you're protecting her?" Hans asked, Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he grew her left wing "why wouldn't I? she's important to me…" Hiccup said then he suddenly realized his slip up "I mean to her sister" he quickly added not noticing that Elsa looked down, steaming, completely flustered but nevertheless smiling. Hiccup snaked his arm around her then carried her bridal style and flew quickly, headed to find the other two.

Moments later, they found Kristoff and Anna somewhere in a clearing and landed beside them, they seemed to be heading back as Anna is being carried by Kristoff, "let's go back now, before things gets worse" Hiccup spoke, then he looked at Anna who seemed to be getting weaker, "What's wrong with her?" he asked Kristoff, "well you see…" Kristoff spoke sadly.

(Flashback)

Anna and Kristoff walked happily, but Anna kept feeling weaker and weaker, "Are you okay?" he asked her, "yeah… I'm okay" Anna weakly answered, Kristoff gritted his teeth "no you're not, I think I know someone who can help" he spoke.

~some time later~

The two arrived at the black mountain, they asked Grand pabbie to help Anna, Grand Pabbie pushes his way through the crowd. Trolls clear the way for Pabbie. He stops at the edge of the pit, "There's strange magic here!" Gran pabbie spoke, "Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Bring her to me, Kristoff" Grand Pabbie commanded Kristoff, Kristoff helpws Anna over. Pabbie looked into her weak eyes. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever" Grand Pabbie spoke solemnly, "What...? No" Anna spoke weakly, "So remove it, Grand Pabbie" Kristoff pleaded, Grand Pabbie shook his head "I can't, If it was her head, that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart" he explained, "An act of true love?" Anna repeated, "Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans" Kristoff spoke.

(Flashback end)

"This is my fault..." Elsa tearfully said, "Stop blaming yourself, you had no control, besides I know you love your sister so much that you would endure soo much pain just to keep her safe" Hiccup said then sighed, Elsa remained silent but grateful at Hiccup, "Look, all we need to d-" Hiccup spoke but he was cut off by Toothless landed, they all looked at the dark dragon,"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup exclaimed, Anna and Kristoff observed Toothless, it was their first time to look at such creature face to face then Hiccup ran towards him tried to give him a hug but Toothless pounced on him the licked Hiccup's face. "Oh, Come on! You know that doesn't wash out"Hiccup whined, Toothless mimicked a mocking laughed "_**That's what you get for sending me in a boring trip**_" he telepathically said. Hiccup stood up "yea, yea I know bud" he said in defeat, then he looked back at Elsa and the other then back to Toothless "great timing buddy, can you give them a lift, we're in a bit of a hurry" he said. Toothless made a whining sound, Hiccup sighed "Fine… I'll double the fish basket" he offered. Toothless smiled then looked at Hiccup with a puppy look, Hiccup chuckled lightly.

Elsa and the others were flabbergasted as they saw Hiccup TALKING to a DRAGON… well more like bribing, "Alright Kristoff carry Anna then get on Toothless" Hiccup spoke, Kristoff looked at Hiccup "you mean that thing?" he asked nervously. Hiccup nodded, Kristoff seeing no other better way so he sighed then complied, "Alright Elsa, you'll be riding me" Hiccup spoke, Kristoff whistled "Wow, I never knew you wanted to work that fast" he said a bit surprised but amused, Hiccup and Elsa blushed furiously, Hiccup just waved his hands defensively "N-no, no, no, t-that's not what I meant" he spoke, he then looked around as he saw a bush that seemed to be enough to cover his lower body. "Um... wait here… and umm... can you guys turn around" Hiccup spoke, Elsa nodded still blushing, they complied. Hiccup removed his armor then his shirt, Elsa felt curious at what was Hiccup doing so she turned around and saw Hiccup shirtless. She saw his thin body but still muscular, her cheeks heated up as she finds his body a very pleasing sight, Hiccup noticed that he was being watched so he looked around and saw Elsa was staring at him, he blushed "Uh… umm… can you please turn around?" Hiccup asked politely. Elsa quickly turned around as she blushed brightly as her face steamed. Hiccup finally managed to get his clothes off, he transformed into a dragon. Hiccup looked like a nightfury with demon like claws while it has dark blue trimmings. Hiccup walked towards Elsa then pushed her weakly, Elsa turned around and saw another dragon, she looked closely and saw the hetero chromatin eyes and knew it was Hiccup "O-oh"she spoke stuttered, Hiccup lowered himself for Elsa to easily get on, Elsa easily mounted Hiccup, Hiccup used his tail to grab Olaf as Toothless slowly ascended and carried Sven then they slowly flew up followed by Toothless, Anna, Sven and Kristoff then headed towards the kingdom with an increasing pace.

**Alright that's all for now, Thanks for reading guys ^.^**


	8. Chapter 7

**To those who preferred the original, it would not be deleted so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 7: Truth like a Rose**

~Berk~

-Dawn-

Gobber was talking to Stoick, "Eir Stoick, what's taking Hiccup so long?"Gobber asked, Stoick smiled "That my friend is because of this" he said proudly, Stoick handed Gobber the letter Hiccup wrote, 'Dad, it seems Arendelle is in big trouble, I got to help her, it might take time so yea, send Toothless back immediately'Gobber read it, Gobber finished reading "Who's her?" he asked, Stoick smiled making Gobber smile as well, "So have you sent Toothless back?"Gobber asked, Stoick nodded "Yes but with something else as well" he answered.

~Back to Hiccup and the others~

-Dawn-

Hiccup and the others saw a blizzard ahead, "_Bud, we got to go above the clouds, we could avoid the blizzard there_"Hiccup spoke telepathically to Toothless, "_**Alright, but Hiccup you know that you might not have the stamina to travel that distant, as far as I remember you could only travel for a short distant**_"Toothless replied, "_Yea, I know, but it's worth risking_"Hiccup spoke, Toothless smiled _**Alright, bud I hope this works, Oh by the way, your father sent you something, you'll just going to have to look at it when we arrive**_"hereplied ", Hiccup and Toothless just flew above the clouds.

~1 hour later~

They arrived in a forest clearing near the Arendelle, Hiccup was clearly a bit exhausted still in dragon formed, he gently took his clothes from a blushing Elsa and headed to a bush to get dress. Few minutes later, he came out of the bush "Alright, Toothless hover around the area and don't get caught but land when the sky is bright then listen to anything suspicious, Elsa and I will follow in a safe distant where people wouldn't see us, while you guys go on ahead"Hiccup spoke, the group agreed, Toothless immediately flew away, they were about to leave Elsa saw something at the sky, she pointed at the sky "Look another dragon!" she exclaimed, Hiccup looked at where she was pointing and saw a Deadly Nader ascending down in front of them.

Suddenly they saw a cloaked person came down, they just looked at the cloaked person as the person just walked towards Hiccup as it suddenly burst out sprinting, suddenly they saw Hiccup fell from the impact and strength of the tackle as the cloaked person hugged Hiccup "Hiccup, I'm so glad you're okay"the person spoke, the moment Hiccup heard that voice his eyes widened "Astrid?"he spoke in disbelief, he tried to remove himself from her, he struggled away, his strength wasn't faring, he's still tired, the hood from her cloak fell and revealed to be Astrid, Elsa felt a bit enrage as that woman cling to her Hiccup, she instantly blushed at the thought of Hiccup was HERS even though she liked the idea.

"What the? Astrid please get off me"Hiccup spoke flustered, she reluctantly removed her hands as he saw her tears seemed to flow endlessly, "Um.. Hiccup can you tell us who's your _friend?_"Elsa asked as she hid her rage, she stressed out the word 'friend'. Astrid looked at Elsa "Hiccup, who's she?" she asked, HIccupjust sighed "Astrid, this is Queen Elsa" he introduced, he pointed out to Elsa, then continued "Elsa, this is Astrid, a shield maiden from my village" he continued introducing, Elsa nodded while Astrid gently held Hiccup's face "Um.. Hiccup, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…" she said sadly, Hiccup stood up he looked at Astrid as he can see her red eyes from crying, Hiccup shook his head "I'm sorry Astrid, but it just not going to be the same again, so please" he spoke.

Astrid stood up "No, I'm not going to let you go this time, I'll drag you if I have to" she said determined, this made Elsa pissed, "Hiccup, what's your history with this woman?"Elsa asked, he sighed "I really don't want to talk about" he answered, Hiccup signaled Anna and Kristoff to go on ahead, "Yeah, go tell her about you girlfriend Hiccup"Astrid spoke, Elsa was stunned she felt a sting in her eyes, "Astrid, you know that there wasn't even an us, just you, you chose to do those things and I intend to accept that, so please just accept that as well Astrid"Hiccup spoke a bit angry, Hiccup just grabbed Elsa's wrist as they began to walk away, Astrid just couldn't take it anymore, she hugged Hiccup behind "Please, Hiccup, I can't live without you" she begged, Hiccup felt his tears building up as well, he turned around as he let go of Elsa's hand, he cupped Astrid's face then kissed Astrid's forehead, it wasn't romantic, just comfort.

Astrid just broke down and hugged Hiccup as if her life depended on him, Elsa felt a bit sympathy at Astrid, despite the fact she tried to claimed Hiccup to be hers even though Hiccup disagreed with her, she still felt sad for her, "I'm sorry Astrid, but you've got to move on, I know it's hard… but still… I managed so if I can so can you"Hiccup spoke, Astrid just knew that Hiccup was the real victim here, "I can't, no one can replace you Hiccup, I know that I will not get marry anymore because I know that you'll be the only one for me, someday perhaps… you and I could be together"she said sadly, Hiccup didn't hated Astrid, he just couldn't forget how she betrayed him, the pain that it brought "Go home Astrid, your parents must be worried about you"Hiccup spoke, "Goodbye Hiccup, I love you…"Astrid spoke. She then climbed on the Deadly Nadder's back and rode off to Berk.

Hiccup fell on to his knees as he began to sob. Elsa approached Hiccup then pulled him on a warm embrace, Hiccup cried, he was devastated as he felt the pain again, he may have not love Astrid the way before but it still hurt him, Elsa could only hug him as she figured that it must've been hard for Hiccup. Few minutes later, Hiccup recomposed himself then sighed, he thanked Elsa as they continued walking not letting go of Elsa's wrist, his grip wasn't tight so Elsa didn't mind but she can see the sadness on Hiccup eyes as she just patted his back in comfort, Hiccup smiled at her "Thanks Elsa"thanked her, Elsa nodded and smiled. Moments later, Hiccup managed to get cloaks, they wore it immediately as they wander near the castle gates.

~Library~

-Day-

Hans stands with the dignitaries and guards, "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna"Hans spoke, "You cannot risk going out there again, you know how dangerous out there, now that there's a Viking that has strange abilities"some French dignitary replied, "If anything happens to her-"Hans spokebut he was cut off by the Spanish dignitary "If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left" the Spanish dignitary spoke. Hans hesitates, realizing how much this kingdom has come to depend on him "_Am I the only one they all they have left?_" he thought, Just then the door opens, Gerda and Kai brought in Anna, "Anna"Hans spoke.

Hans rushes to Anna, she fell into his arms, "You're so cold"he spoke, "Hans, you have to kiss me" Anna replied desperately but weakly, Hans is a bit confused "What?"he asked, "Now, here we go"Anna replied, She tries to kiss him, but is too weak to pull herself up in his arms, "We'll give you two some privacy"Gerda spoke, Everyone shuffles out, leaving Hans and Anna alone, "What happened out there?"Hans asked, "Elsa struck me with her powers"Anna answered, "You said she'd never hurt you"Hans spoke, Anna explained "Well… it's more of an accident", Hans carries her to a couch, sets her down.

Anna shivered "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me" she spoke, Hans nodded in understanding "A true love's kiss" he spoke, He took her chin in his hand and gave her a tender smile.

He leaned in slowly...gently..., Then he stopped, "Oh, Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you"Hans spoke, "What?"Anna questioned in disbelief, Hans gets up, leaving her there, "You said you did"Anna spoke, He goes to the window and shuts the curtains, "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance, I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere-"Hans explained but Anna cut him off "What are you talking about?" she asked, "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her,but it seems Hiccup did, so that leaves me with you"Hans answered as he puts out the light from the candles.

"Hans?"Anna asked, "You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that"Hans spoke, Hans crosses the room, grabs a pitcher of water from a table and goes to the fireplace, Hans continued "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa" he spoke, Hans poured the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire, Anna tried to stop him, she fell to the floor, weak, "Hans, no, stop"Anna pleaded, Toothless heard Anna's plead thanks to his enhanced hearing, "**Umm… Bud, I think Han's is up to something, he's somewhat making Anna say something that would make people thought of that he was going to rape Anna**" Toothless spoke to Hiccup telepathically.

~Meanwhile at Hiccup and Elsa~

Hiccup almost shouted, almost blowing their cover and replied mentally "_WHAT?! Try to listen to them more, you might've got the wrong idea_", Elsa looked at Hiccup and saw that he seems to be in distress, "What's wrong Hiccup?"she asked, "Toothless heard that Anna was seemed to be in distress"Hiccup answered, Elsa raised an eyebrow "but he's too far away to hear it" she spoke, Hiccup chuckled "Never underestimate a dragon's senses" he said proudly, "why can't you hear them"Elsa asked, "I can only do that when I'm on dragon form, Dragons have highly sensitive ears and noses with a an amazing eye sight"Hiccup explained. "Hiccup… do you think that Hans could actually cure Anna?" Elsa asked. Hiccup shook his head "No…" he answered. Elsa fumed "Then why the heck we let Anna go to Hans?" she asked angrily. "I have a theory… but I can't tell you why otherwise if you guys knew it would not work and as for why letting Anna go to Hans, it's because that she needs to know that she really doesn't love Hans, I mean, I know Anna isn't in love with Hans…" he explained and pause for a moment, Elsa looked at Hiccup curiously. Hiccup smiled "but I know someone who truly loves Anna, they're really great person" he spoke earning a confuse look from Elsa.

~Back to Anna and Hans~

Hans continued "But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her" he spoke. "Please…"Anna begged, Hans chuckled "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer but first I got to get rid of that Viking" he spoke, Hans approaches Anna, "You're no match for Elsa and Hiccup…"Anna spoke, He bends down, takes her chin in his hand again, this time not so gently, "No, I only needed to get rid of Elsa and the Viking would be piece of cake"Hans replied, She wrenches her face out of his hands, "You won't get away with this"Anna spoke rises and crosses to the door, "Oh, I already have"Hans retorted,Hans leaves and shuts her in, locking the door, Anna struggles to the door, yanks on the locked handle.

~Meanwhile with Hiccup and Elsa~

"Hiccup, How long are we going to wait?"Elsa asked worried, "I don't... know... give me a second"Hiccup replied, suddenly they saw Kristoff and Sven heading out. They approached him, "Whoa whoa, where are you going?"Hiccup asked, "um… nothing... just getting back to the mountains"Kristoff replied, "that's it? No Anna, don't go with that guy and will you marry me stuff?"Hiccup asked, Elsa and Kristoff looked at him incredulously, Kristoff blushed "W-what are you talking about?" he asked, Hiccup gave him a 'I know you didn't told me everything' look, Kristoff sighed, "Let me guess, you fell for her and seeing her that she believed that Hans guy as her 'True love'"Hiccup said, he said True love with a sarcastic tone, Kristoff looked smiled at Kristoff then placed a hand on his shoulder "I give you my blessings" she spoke, Kristoff blushed like crazy then sputtered nonesense.

"_**Bud, we got a problem, it seems that dickwad locked Anna somewhere**_"Toothless telepathically spoke to Hiccup. Hiccup gritted his teeth "Alright, as of now Anna's been captured by her 'True love', so it's up to us to rescue her, Elsa and I will be helping you Kristoff, you go to the castle and be the Knight in shining armor that you are meant to be for Anna"he spoke to Kristoff and Elsa, Kristoff and Elsa deadpanned in unison "That's it?", Hiccup just nodded "yep" he said plainly, Kristoff and Elsa just sighed, Hiccup continued "look I just don't want to over complicate things" Hiccup reasoned, Kristoff and Elsa just looked at him unamused, Hiccup pouted much to Elsa's enjoyment, "Alright… here's what we're going to do… wait… where's Olaf?"Hiccup asked.

~Library~

-Night-

Anna shivered by the door, she looked up to see ice overtaking the ceiling, The door handle suddenly jiggled, stopped, jiggled again, "Help…"Anna barely whispered due to her condition, CLICK. The door swings open. She saw Olaf using his carrot nose to picklock, then he saw Anna lying there, "Anna.. oh no"Olaf spoke ran to the fireplace, threw in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms accidentally, which he quickly rescuedbefore stroke a match and relighting the fire, "Olaf? Olaf, get away from there"Anna warned, "Whoa! So this is heat... I love it!"Olaf said amazed, He reached a twig finger toward the flames, it caught on fire.

"Ooh! But don't touch it!"Olaf immediately said after getting caught on fire,He shook the flame out, as he rushed over to help Anna to the fire, "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?"Olaf asked, "I was wrong about him, it wasn't true love"Anna replied, "Huh, but we ran all the way here?"Olaf obliviously said, "Please Olaf, you can't stay here, you'll melt"Anna pleaded, "I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you"Olaf said a bit bravely. He sat down behind her, stubbornly. Leaned his back against hers and thinks, "Do you happen to have any ideas?"Olaf asked, Anna shook her head "That's okay, I do..."Olaf said comfortingly. Olaf hopped back up and put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever for the sake of your life and happiness, and how Hiccup risked his life just to get to Elsa back"Olaf said sagely, "Kristoff loves me?... and well I guess in Hiccup's case was very obvious"Anna asked in disbelief, Olaf nodded "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?, well except for Hiccup, his situation is just too obvious" he spoke. Anna giggled weakly but stopped when she saw Olaf's face started to melt, "Olaf, you're melting"Anna spoke in concern, "Some people are worth melting for"Olaf sweetly and comfortingly said, But then...his face REALLY melts, he panicked. He pushed the snow back in place.

Olaf continued "Just maybe not right this second" he , the window blows open, cold wind sweeps in. They saw Toothless and Kristoff was on his back "Come with me if you wanna live" Kristoff spoke as he deepen his voice to give off a manly voice, Anna giggled "That's soo over used" she spoke. Kristoff laughed lightly "I guess Hiccup's a bit rubbing on ya" Kristoff teased, Kristoff then jumped in and walked towards her, he sweep her off her feet and carried her bridal style then headed back to Toothless, "c'mon Olaf hop in"He said, Olaf complied cheerfully.

~Meanwhile Hiccup and Elsa~

~Courtyard~

-Night-

Hiccup and Elsa was sneaking towards inside the castle but suddenly they heard a familiar voice "Well, well, The Viking King and The Ice Queen, quite fitting for such outcasts" Hans spoke smugly. "Soo… Hans, how's life being a prick?"Hiccup retorted, "Tch, soo much better than Viking's life"Hans spoke, he then snapped his fingers as Hiccup felt an arrow hit on his back shoulder, "ARGH"Hiccup groaned, "**Cheap shot…**" Hiccup commented darkly, Elsa gasped "Hiccup!, are you alright?" she asked in concern, Hiccup smiled comfortingly to Elsa "I'll be fine…" he said soothing, suddenly three hundred guards with crossbow surrounded them some are seemed to be sniping and some are kneeling in front as the back stood, Hiccup hissed "This is bad, we can't fight back in this condition.." hewhispered to Elsa. Hiccup inhaled lightly then spew blue plasma ball near the gate, it hit a guard kneeling in front of the gate, it exploded on impact affecting the other guards near in a 3 meter radius. They tried to make a run for it but suddenly the other who weren't affected shot at them, before he could grow his wings, he saw that some arrows are aimed at Elsa and didn't have time for the wings to grow, he hugged her in a protecting manner as he got hit by multiple shots of arrows.

He struggled to stand up, "Hiccup!"Elsa spoke sadly as her tears started to build up, "go Hiccup, you can't stay here, you'll die" Elsa pleaded. She didn't want him to kill himself just because of her. Hiccup smiled "So? It's worth it" he spoke, "No! I'm not worth it, just go!"Elsa argued. Hiccup kissed her forehead "yes... you are…"he said weakly, he went in front of her in a protective manner and started to transform into a dragon, he didn't cared about his clothes anymore, he thought that it doesn't matter since he's going to die anyway. He transformed but with differences, his scale's color became from dark with blue trimmings, it turned to dark with red trimmings as his chest glowed red, his left eye color turned red while his right eye didn't changed, his eyes glowed while his claws and tail were crimson blazing beautifully, his clothes were ripped.

"Hiccup…"Elsa whispered in awe, Hiccup lowered himself for Elsa to get on his neck, Hiccup then felt a burning sensation on his heart, he winced a bit but ignored it.

~Meanwhile with Toothless, Anna and Kristoff~

Toothless felt that Hiccup transformed again "_**This would be the second time you transformed Hiccup, I hope you know what you're doing, because whatever's your choice, I'll be here buddy**_"he thought, He then flew towards Hiccup to assist him on their last battle.

~Back to Hiccup and Elsa~

The guards shot Elsa while she was climbing, Hiccup saw this as he used his left wing to block, the arrows just bounced of the wings. After Elsa got on top of his neck, he flew up and started to spew crimson plasma ball at them, it exploded in bigger radius as its burning and explosive power increased greatly. The guards saw that massive attack then cowered as Toothless joined the fray, Hans is surprisingly calm as if he can still handle this situation, Hiccup kept spewing crimson plasma ball at the guards but not aiming for the kill knowing that they just fought in fear and orders, the guards tried to shoot down Hiccup and Toothless but then their agile evasion and because they have a bit camouflage at night, Toothless and Hiccup just kept spewing in barrage, it looked like a massacre and chaos but Hiccup and Toothless kept it in minimal of what they can, the fray ended with Hans only man standing, well Kristoff is sitting on Toothless and Hiccup is only a half man.

"Give it up Hans, there's no more guards that you could call to defend yourself"Kristoff spoke, Anna collapsed as Hiccup and Toothless collapsed afterwards, they were breathing heavily, Hiccup then shrank down to his Human form butt naked. Elsa felt fear as she didn't noticed that Hiccup was completely naked, he was severely injured from protecting her, she could still see the wounds that didn't heal yet. She panicked and immediately rushed towards him as Kristoff did to Anna "Hiccup!" Elsa exclaimed.

**That's all for now, Thanks for reading guys**


	9. Chapter 8

**Welp, here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 8: True and False**

**~Music starts Requiem by Nao Hiiragi~**

Elsa felt tears flowing uncontrollably on her face as she watched Hiccup clutching his chest as he heavily breathed, "Elsa… It's going to be alright…" Hiccup soothingly lied. He smiled at her weakly, Elsa took his hand and hold it tightly. Hiccup looked at Anna and Kristoff, they seemed to be not faring as well, Hans saw this as an opportunity as he dashed at Elsa and lunged his sword at her, Hiccup saw that but doesn't have the energy to do anything, Anna used all of her remaining strength to stand in front of her sister to intercept Hans's attack, Anna froze as the sword hit her, the sword shattered. Hiccup felt enraged as his eyes turned crimson red, no longer a hetero chromatin, he used all of his remaining strength, he stood up weakly then immediately rushed towards Hans, Hans was petrified by the intimidating look that Hiccup was giving, he could see Hiccup's eyes were filled with such anger glaring at him, Elsa was completely stunned not knowing what to do, her tears just won't stop flowing on her face. She just loss her sister and now she feared that she may lose Hiccup as well.

Hiccup cocked his fist as he prepared to punch Hans, Hans just stood there eyes widen, visibly shaking, Hiccup punched Hans in the face with all what's left with all of his strength, Hans was sent back and went unconscious. Hiccup then collapsed again but still glared at Hans "**Don't… ever… hurt them… or else…**" he said darkly. Hiccup fell, unconscious. Kristoff watched in shocked despair, Sven stepped up to his side, suddenly the Citizens and dignitaries came on the castle walls bow their heads. All of Arendelle joined in somber silence, But then, Anna warmed up, she began to thaw, Olaf looked up and gasped. Kristoff and Sven noticed, they light up, Anna bends her arm, Elsa rushed to her and embraces Anna, unknown to the two, Hiccup smiled despite dying and unconscious, he felt that his death would be worth it.

"Wha-? Anna?" Elsa spoke a bit happy, Anna opened her eyes, she smiled at Elsa, relieved. "Oh, Elsa" Anna spoke lovingly. They embraced "You sacrificed yourself for me?..." Elsa spoke solemnly, Anna smiled "I love you" she spoke weakly. Olaf realizes what's happened, he's so excited about it, he lifts his head right off his body "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart" he exclaimed, "_Love...will thaw..._" Elsa thought. She then realized the answer "Love... Of course.." she spoke, Elsa lifted her arms, and the ground shook and cracked. The ice and snow broke away and raised high into the air.

the bow of a ship thaws, the entire fjord melts and other boats right themselves, The villagers come out to see the warmth returning, In one final wave, Elsa draws all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waves it away, leaving only a warm summer day. "I knew you could do it" Anna spoke. Olaf started to melt naturally "Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last" he spoke, "Oh, Olaf, hang on, little guy" Elsa spoke. Elsa waved her hand and surrounded Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He refreezes. Above his head she left a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Olaf loves it, "Hey, my own personal flurry" he cheerfully said.

Their celebration was short lived as they remembered that Hiccup was still dying, they rushed to his side, they saw that Toothless was dying as well, Hiccup was a bit steaming, "_Oh no… Hiccup?_" Elsa thought, Hiccup was unconscious breathing heavily, "What should we do?" Elsa asked panicking a bit, Kristoff thought for a second "I don't know, but if it only needed an act of true love he already done it soo many times, unless it's a true loves kiss?" he said unsure, Elsa blushed for a second then nodded, she leaned closer to Hiccup's face… she slowly kissed Hiccup… nothing happened, she was confused. Usually it does the trick but it didn't work. She thought for a minute then came up with a speculation that seemed to be a fact. "Maybe… Hiccup doesn't love me to begin with" she muttered sadly. She began to tear up "Hiccup…" she said solemnly. Kristoff thought of something "Let's bring him to Grand Pabbie quick! He might know what to do" he suggested.

Elsa nodded, as of right now she doesn't care if Hiccup didn't loved her, what matters that she loves him and do anything to save his life. "but first we got to get Hiccup some clothes first" Kristoff spoke, "Huh?" Elsa asked confused not forgetting the fact that Hiccup's completely naked. She looked at Hiccup then realized that he was naked. She saw his body was a bit toned but still slim sort of, she couldn't help to blush, "Alright, and let's get place for um... Toothless as well" Elsa said as she looked away. They all nodded and proceeded as planned, they let Toothless stay at the stables for a while as they sent Hans to the cell for a while as promised Anna replaced Kristoff's sled and some stuff that was lost at the time they had the big jump.

After preparing, Anna got to the sled first as Kristoff and Elsa carried Hiccup, "_He's really hot.. in more ways than one… Elsa... focus... don't think of such things! Hiccup's life is in danger…_" Elsa thought, Kristoff and Anna sat in front as Elsa sat at the back while Hiccup's head was laying on Elsa's Lap, "Sven quick to Grand pabbie, stat!" Kristoff commanded Sven, Sven nodded then he ran at his fastest. Elsa just watched Hiccup breathing heavily as she stroke his dark hair while contemplating. "_I guess you're still in love with Astrid, aren't you Hiccup?_" she thought. She caressed his face "_Don't worry… You'll be back with her in no time… if that would make you happy…_" she thought sadly. Hiccup grunted "shh… It's alright Hiccup… I'm here" Elsa just spoke comfortingly. Hiccup stopped grunting as he just quietly breath but still heavily. Elsa tried to use her power to cool off Hiccup, she was confused that it seems to have no effect.

~Few hours later~

The group arrived, they hopped off immediately as Kristoff and Elsa carried Hiccup, "I need Grand Pabbie stat!" Kristoff spoke, the trolls immediately gave path. Grand Pabbie came "Ah, Kristoff" he greeted, he then looked at Anna "I see that you've broken the spell" he spoke. Anna nodded "yes" she replied, Grand Pabbie then looked at the person who was being carried by Kristoff and some lady. "And who this might this two be?" he asked, "My name is Elsa, and this is Hiccup, please… He needs help" Elsa spoke, Grand Pabbie nodded "Ah.. yes.. I sense some Acient blessings on that young man" he spoke. Elsa was surprised "Ancient blessings?" she asked. "Come, I'll explain later" Grand Pabbie spoke, he gestured them to follow.

They arrived at some sort of indoor room, "Ah.. yes… A young dragon" Grand Pabbie spoke, "So.. can you help him?" Kristoff asked. Grand Pabbie shook his head "No…" he replied solemnly. Elsa seethed as the atmosphere suddenly became chilly "So?! You'll just let him die?!" she spoke a bit more angrily than she planned. Anna frowned sadly "Calm down, Elsa.." Anna spoke sadly, Grand Pabbie just shook his head "I can't help him…" he said, those word sadden the three but then Grand Pabbie continued "Elsa.. Have you kissed anyone?" he asked out of the blue, that question made Elsa blushed and started to spluttering. After calming herself down, "Y-yes…" Elsa answered as she stuttered. Grand Pabbie smiled lightly "Is by any chance that this boy is the one you kissed?" he asked. Elsa looked down clearly hiding her blush "Y-yes" she answered still stuttering. Grand Pabbie chuckled lightly "Elsa, you have to do it again, It's the only way to save him" he said. Elsa eyes widened in surprise as she blushed "but, it doesn't work, it didn't work back then so why would it work now, he doesn't love me" she said sadly, Grand Pabbie raised an eyebrow "How do you know?" he asked. Elsa sighed but didn't answered for a few seconds "because for a True loves kiss to work, it needed two person to love each other" she answered. Grand Pabbie raised an eyebrow then laughed heartily, Elsa's eye twitched in annoyance "What's so funny?" she asked irritated. Grand Pabbie stopped laughing as he catch his breath for a moment "Sorry. Anyways ,Ah, but you see that's just for like curses and stuff but his wasn't, it's a blessing from a dragon, but dragons aren't gods so it has flaws, you need to kiss him but let your power flow in that kiss" he answered, "let my power flow in the kiss?" Elsa asked, "Yes, you see Anna's and Hiccup's case were somewhat similar just opposite element, Anna's heart was freezing, while Hiccup's heart is burning, if that continued he's going to be burnt to death" Grand Pabbie answered.

Elsa gulped in fear of losing Hiccup "_Does that means he loves me? Or not?_" she thought, Grand Pabbie smiled and saw that she's having doubts "if you're worried that he might not love you, then why don't you ask him yourself? And I'm pretty sure he does, who else would throw their lives to save a person" he reassured her. Elsa got confused "What do you mean?" she asked, "Have you heard of Legend of the Draconic Guardian?" Grand Pabbie replied, Elsa nodded "yes that's the story that our mother told us" Anna spoke. Grand Pabbie nodded "Yes, but they didn't told in the story how he really died, they said that he died at the hands of the dragon but in truth, he died by his own hands for he had died for his love ones, Draconic Guardian has a fatal weakness... they can only transformed once a day, but if they did more than once, his second transformation would be more powerful but with a price, his life," he spoke.

The three gasped "So Hiccup loves me?" Elsa asked, Grand Pabbie chuckled "Of course dear, I mean who would throw their lives for another's if they didn't?" he answered, then Kristoff fake coughed "I know this might not be my place to let you read this but you might want to look at this Elsa" he spoke uncertain of his decision. He searched something in his satchel, he took a necklace and a letter, he handed them to Elsa. Elsa looked at the beautiful necklace, it has a circular sapphire embedded to it, '_Hiccup, my son, you've grown. It seems you have caught a good catch, just don't do something you'll regret. I use to remember how your mother always tells me that you're going to do something amazing, at first I really doubted it but in the end, you proved me wrong as you proved your mother to be right. I'm proud to call you my son, I also attached your mother's necklace on your dragon. I know your mother would love to give it to her daughter in law, so whoever the lady is, all I can say that she sure is lucky to have you Hiccup. I'm surprised that you've actually didn't want to send some back up, that just made me more proud of you son and by the way you have my blessings to whoever won your heart_' she read the letter out loud, Elsa finished reading the letter as she felt sting on her eyes, she smiled happily.

Anna and Kristoff heard what the letter said, they let a tear of happiness as smiled and watched Elsa crying in tears of joy, she then turned to face Hiccup, she smiled at him lovingly. She leaned closer "I love you, Hiccup…" she whispered to his ears, she then passionately kissed him. She opened her mouth as she let her tongue open his mouth as she sent a frost magic to Hiccup. Hiccup began to cool down as he stopped breathing heavily, she felt a warm feeling inside her and for some reason she couldn't stop, she was intoxicated by Hiccup's lips as she still kept kissing him, it was a slow loving kiss not a hungry lust. Few minutes later and she was still kissing an unconscious Hiccup, Kristoff found this a bit awkward "Should we stop her?" he asked, Anna giggled "no... After all… living alone for a very long time is very painful" she answered. Kristoff nodded "I... guess we should leave them for a while" he said awkwardly. Grand Pabbie and Anna nodded, Kristoff and Anna went outside first as Grand Pabbie looked at Hiccup and Elsa, he smiled "Ah.. young love.." he spoke, he left.

Few minutes later after Anna, Kristoff and Grand Pabbie left, Elsa stopped kissing Hiccup. Elsa sighed in content "_I wish he was awake for that_" she thought then looked around and found herself alone with Hiccup, she blushed "_Wha?.. How long was I've been kissing Hiccup?_" she thought, she decided to stay there and wait for Hiccup to wake up.

**~Music ends~**

~Hiccup's Dream~

Hiccup was standing at the top of the mountains, he saw a person with a night fury, "Ah… Hiccup… you truly showed us that your worthy of becoming a half dragon" the person spoke, "who are you?" Hiccup asked, he then felt someone nuzzling his side. He looked and saw Toothless, "Toothless!" he exclaimed then patted his head, Toothless purred "_**Yeah, I told you I'll stick with you 'till the end**_" he telepathically said, Hiccup smiled then sighed "Yes… yes you did buddy, at least now I know that she's safe" he solemnly spoke, the person chuckled "Yes, she's safe, but she still needs you and it's still not your time" the mysterious person spoke. Hiccup was confused, "I thought I would die if I transformed twice then I would die" he asked, the person chuckled "technically it would, but you see she saved you and gave you some of her powers. So congrats on being the first breed of night furies with the ability of spewing ice and have a 100% resistant to ice, anyways I guess you did use your gift better than me" he answered, "Huh? She did, wait... what do you mean I used it better than you?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, in my battle with the Black death, I was winning, I transformed back to my human form because I never really liked the idea of killing so I just defeated him but then he told me that before we even started the fight he commanded his soldier to abduct my wife, he killed her, out of rage I transformed again, I completely killed him brutally, then I realized that I was soo consumed with vengeance that I forgot one thing important… my daughter, she grew up to be alone without her parents but she did her best to live, she died of an old age, it was fine with me but leaving her was my most regretful thing I did. So about your love one, don't ever leave her… she needs you" The mysterious person explained, Hiccup nodded "_**Don't let him do such stupid acts Toothless, he already did once so just a precaution**_" the mysterious person's night fury said telepathically to three of them, Toothless mockingly laughed at Hiccup "_**I doubt that I'm gonna have to, it seems that his mate will do it for me**_" he telepathically replied.

Hiccup blushed as the three laughed at him, "Anyways, Hiccup there would be a struggle in a distant future… you would have to be strong… and be less oblivious otherwise you'll be juggling and be hurting two people that are dear to you" the mysterious person warned. Hiccup gulped nervously then nodded "Alright, I guess it's time for you to wake up, but after you wake up, show her how you really love her, don't forget to tell her as well" the mysterious person spoke, Hiccup nodded "I will, and wait who are you? I haven't got your name" he asked. The person smiled "Draconic Guardian" he simply said, he then waved at Hiccup, Hiccup raised an eyebrow and waved back at them.

~Dream end~

Hiccup woke up, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a ceiling of some sort of room, it wasn't Berk's nor Arendelle's, he then slow sat up, he looked around and saw Elsa was standing clutching her chest, "_Hiccup..._" Elsa thought, she lunged forward as she hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. Hiccup smiled "Elsa..." he whispered to her ear lovingly, that sent shivers to her spine and felt her cheeks warming up.

**That's all for now…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen**

**Chapter 9: Won't exist without you**

Hiccup broke the hug, he looked at Elsa with a loving eyes. He noticed something hanging around her neck, he then realize that it was his mother's necklace. His eyes widened in surprise "Where did you get this?" he asked. Elsa blushed "um... well… I don't know… I mean Kristoff just gave this to me with a letter" she shyly answered. Hiccup thought for a second then realized that it was sent by his father. He asked Elsa to handover the letter, Elsa complied. Hiccup read it, his face turned red from embarrassment "Where's Kristoff and Anna?" he asked. "they're outside waiting for you, want to call them?" Elsa replied, Elsa then walked to call Kristoff and Anna. Hiccup grabbed her hand before she got the chance to get a bit farther away from him. Elsa's heart skipped a beat as Hiccup pulled her towards him.

Their body clashed as Hiccup just embraced her tightly, "Elsa..." Hiccup whispered. That just made Elsa shivered as she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable kiss that she would love to experience again. Hiccup stared a bit at her face then slowly leaned forward, Elsa was getting a bit impatient, she leaned forward a bit. They were about to smack each other's lips together but suddenly Kristoff and Anna came. Kristoff entered the door first "Hey Elsa are…" he asked then paused as he saw the two were about to kiss "you hungry…" he finished awkwardly. Elsa opened her eyes as she and Hiccup looked at where the voice came from, they saw Kristoff and Anna smiling at them. Anna smiled wider as she decided to tease Hiccup and Elsa. "Jeez, We're just going to ask you two if you're hungry, no need to eat each other's face off" she teased.

Hiccup slowly let go of Elsa as they turned around each other blushing furiously as they kept stealing glances at each other. Kristoff and Anna found that hilarious as they laughed heartily, "I see that you're feeling better Hiccup, I'm quite surprise that the shot from your back healed already, but then again you're not normal just like Elsa, no offence" Kristoff spoke. "None taken" Hiccup and Elsa said in unison, hearing this from each other, they just look at one another then smiled. Anna clapped her hands "right, now we should get back to Arendelle, they're probably worried that they're queen left them so she could have her way with a Viking boy…err.. I mean King" she teasingly said. Elsa and Hiccup blushed as Kristoff laughed, "I did no such thing" Elsa proteste. Anna giggled "Fine, fine, but still we should get back, they still need a queen you know" she spoke.

Elsa sighed "Yeah..." and said, she looked at Hiccup sadly. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Something wrong?" she asked. "so… you're going back to berk after now huh?" Elsa asked sadly, Hiccup nodded "Yep, pretty much, Dad would embarrass me to death if I didn't come back" Hiccup answered. Elsa looked down clearly disappointed but then Hiccup continued "I guess I could at least come back every year" he said comfortingly. Elsa didn't felt a bit better, she still felt alone, not the way before because now she have her sister back but she still felt part of her will leave. Hiccup again continued "to berk" he finished smiling at Elsa. She perked up "Really?" she asked in disbelief but happy nonetheless. Hiccup nodded "Of course, Although I still going to need the peace treaty, or else Gobber and Dad will tear me apart limb from limb… well not really… just going to be interrogated but with less threatening ways" he answered. They all laughed at that statement, Elsa nodded "I guess to keep you, I would have to sign a peace treaty" she muttered to herself.

Anna, Kristoff and Hiccup heard what Elsa said then they raised an eyebrow at Elsa "Excuse me?" Hiccup asked, Elsa realized that they heard what she just said, she blushed while sputtering but quickly corrected "keep you alive, I mean to keep you alive" she said defensively. Hiccup chuckled light "Ah... yeah" he replied, for a moment the room was filled with awkward silence till Kristoff and Anna decided to break it. "Maybe, we should get ready to go back?" Anna asked to Kistoff, Kristoff nodded "Yea.. so Hiccup can you move without straining yourself?" he replied. "yeah, I'm fine" Hiccup spoke. Kristoff nodded then gestured his hand to follow him, Kristoff and Hiccup got out first leaving the two sisters inside. Elsa was going to follow them but stopped by Anna"You know Elsa… I'm sorry, I was wrong.. you do know love at least a bit" Anna apologized, Elsa smiled lightly "What are you talking about?" she asked, Anna just raised an eyebrow then smirked "Really? Still denying the obvious?" she replied.

Elsa sighed nervously "Is it really that obvious?" she asked stuttered, Anna nodded "Yeah, specially how you panicked at Hiccup dying, but then again he loves you back so why kept denying it" she answered, Elsa looked down "I…" she spoke but couldn't seem to find the words to say. Anna walked towards her sister and wrapped her arms around her sister giving her a warm embrace "Don't worry, who knows he might propose in a year or so" Anna spoke comfortingly. Elsa smiled "That… would be nice though I always thought that I'll always be alone… but it seems that it won't and I'm glad about it" she admitted, Anna nodded, she smiled brightly "I guess you'll have to thank Hiccup for saving you from having a lonely boring life then, anyways let's go, don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting" she spoke, the two sister shared a laugh as they headed towards Kristfoff and Hiccup. They bid thanks and farewell to the trolls "_Don't rush it, use contraceptives if you have to_" Grand Pabbie whispered to Hiccup, Hiccup blushed he could see the playful look at Grand Pabbie, he was going to protest but he thought it would just look like that he was planning on THAT. He sighed "_I wonder what came up to his mind and thought of something like that_" Hiccup thought.

They got on the sled, Kristoff and Anna got in front as Elsa and Hiccup at the back. "Sven back to Arendelle, this time go for a smooth pace" Kristoff spoke. Hiccup and Elsa just raised their eyebrow in their suspicions as Anna giggled. The group just had a small talk as Elsa leaned her head to Hiccup shoulder much to Hiccup's enjoyment. "_Oh, Valhalla_", Hiccup thought then sighed. "Alright how about you tell us how you got to become what you are now Hiccup" Anna spoke. Hiccup sighed seeing that he should just tell them since he got nothing to lose, "Well… you see 5 years ago, I'm just a human, nothing special, always being picked on being called a walking fishbone or Hiccup the useless. I used to love the idea of being one with them, being a Viking but I'm technically an accident prone which is not suitable for a viking" he explained.

Hiccup stiffened a bit as Elsa saw that, she wrapped her arms around Hiccup in a comforting manner. "thanks.." Hiccup quietly said to Elsa, Elsa smiled "mmhm" she replied. Hiccup looked at Anna and Kristoff who seemed to be listening intently, he continued "Well… then one day, there was a raid, I used my latest invention, it is used to ensnare a dragon making them completely vulnerable. I saw a night fury and shot him down" he spoke. Anna gasped as Hiccup continued "After a while I found him, I approached him. I help a knife, ready to cut out the dragon's heart and prove that I'm a Viking" he spoke, "so what did you do?" Anna asked curiously, Hiccup smiled "well.. I let him go" he answered, "You just let him go?" Anna asked as she raised an eyebrow. Hiccup nodded "Yea… I couldn't kill him... It's just when I looked at him… I saw myself" he answered as he paused for a bit and looked at them softly "He was just frightened as I was… then once I cut the ropes, freeing him from the ensnare, he pounced on me, I thought that I was going to die as I just closed my eyes and waited… but he didn't he just growled at me then tried to fly away, he looked at his tailfin and saw that he was missing his right tail fin, time passed I left then came back and gave him a fish, I looked at him and saw him having no teeth, then for a second a full set of teeth appeared, that's how I got the name Toothless" he spoke, "So… you shot down Toothless?" Kristoff asked. Hiccup sighed then nodded.

Hiccup continued "Yea well... not one of my proudest moment, it took out half of his tail fin. I used to pilot him so he could fly but since when I grew or have my own wings I thought that if I weren't around Toothless could fly on his own so I invented a prosthetic fins that moves by how he move his right claw, anyways it turns out everything what we knew about dragons were wrong, they aren't mindless beast. They're just misunderstood, after for a while I designed a prosthetic tail fin for Toothless which a prototype, it took a while to actually make it work, I gave him fish every time I came back to him, and learning their sweet spots, I used it on the training academy. It worked well, kept me alive and made me look like the victor to the point that I was chosen to kill a dragon, of course I refused so I decided to ran away, but then…. Astrid came" he spoke.

"so this Astrid huh? Is she your girlfriend or something" Anna asked. Hiccup sighed "was…" he answered honestly. "what do you mean was?" Anna asked confused. "Anna, let's just leave it that, it may be painful for Hiccup to say" Kristoff said. "no, no it's alright, anyway, Astrid found me and Toothless, so we took her on flight, at first Toothless scared her to make her apologize then everything went smooth when she apologized, we found the nest of dragons and we also Red death, we came back we argued on whether we should tell dad about the nest" Hiccup said. "wait… do you mean the Black death?" Anna asked, Hiccup replied "nope, the red death, you know mountain sized dragon, the black death is just a Myth or at least that's what they said", Anna shook her head "nope definitely sounds like Black death" she spoke.

Hiccup thought for a second but shrugged it off "Oh... well, anyways Astrid was always been my crush ever since I was a kid, once we landed back on Berk, she punched me then kissed my cheek. I guess she does that because of her pride of being a shield maden". Elsa tensed a bit felt a bit really jealous at Astrid, Anna watched her sister feeling a bit uncomfortable at that subject. Hiccup continued "so there, I decided I could show to people at the Arena including my dad, I could show them that dragon aren't really a mindless beast but then dad got angry as he commanded to stop the match, I managed to calm down the Monstrous Nightmare a bit but then he provoked the Monstrous Nightmare as it went hostile, he tried to attack me but then Toothless came to save me, he defeated the other dragon easily, I tried to ask him to leave but he wouldn't he tried to stick by me… such a good friend" he said smiling. They all smiled at how loyal Toothless is.

After for few second Anna still wanted to hear more "Go on, continue" she spoke. Hiccup nodded "Yeah well after that dad tried to attack Toothless but Toothless pounced at him as he was about to incinerate dad, but I couldn't just let him do something like that, I told him to stop, he listened but then some Vikings managed to push him down the dirt, I tried to explain dad that Toothless was just protecting me but then Vikings have a stubborn trait so it was difficult, he didn't listened I told him that the only reason why they raid us because if they don't they would be eaten by the Red death, I warned him that he wouldn't able to win this fight, he didn't believed it, he was soo intent on believing that dragons are mindless beast and can always be beaten, he disowned me and took Toothless as he used him as a compass to locate the nest, despite my warning he set up a camp to take down the dragons" he spoke.

Elsa and Anna gasped "_What kind of father disowns his only son_" the two sisters thought in unison, Kristoff only gave sympathetic look. Hiccup continued "After a while I just watched them sail. Still looking towards where they sailed, Astrid came. she convinced me to do something to help them, we decided to take some others to help me, I helped them to befriend their own dragon, after befriend them we headed straight through the nest, we came there as the Red death already appeared and destroyed most of the ships, I saw Toothless I tried to break him out of his shackles, but I was too weak. We sank down as I still kept trying to free Toothless but I lost conscious, dad came and saved me, he broke Toothless's shackles as Toothless grabbed him and swim up, I climb on him and started to fly up the sky" Hiccup smiled as he remember how they battled the Red death.

Hiccup continued "Yea well.. We managed to defeat the Red death, dragons have fireproof scales and also resilient to cold conditions, so temperatures doesn't bother them that much, we may have managed to defeat the Red death but she manage to dismount me on Toothless by accident, I fell as Toothless did all he can do to save me... but according to my dad that I died..." he spoke, Elsa was completely stunned as she hold her tears from flowing but was confused, Hiccup saw that Elsa was in discomfort he continued "well I' m here so that means something, right? Anyways the only reason I lived is thanks to Toothless... he gave me half of his heart, it gave me cool abilities, it let me keep my leg and my skin became hard as chain mail, I could transform my limbs into dragon limbs and once a day I can transform my whole body into a full dragon form, Toothless said I would die if I did it twice I would die, he said that my heart will burn my body inside out" he said in a cheerful way.

He looked at Elsa "Thank you…" Hiccup thanked Elsa whole heartedly. Elsa smiled "You're welcome" she replied. Elsa and Hiccup stared at each other for a while smiling. Few seconds later Kristoff faked cough "So what about this Astrid person" he asked, Anna giggled as Elsa pouted while Hiccup just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, Hiccup nodded "Um... you see Astrid, after that incident we became um… together.. so yeah then after a while we broke up" he said timidly, Kristoff nodded as Elsa and Anna just listened. "So why did you two broke up?" Kristoff asked, Hiccup looked down sadly "she… she… um… well when I was training with Toothless to be able to use my abilities properly, I saw her… err… well… making out with another guy… and caught her making love to another guy…" he said sadly as he looked down.

Elsa and Anna went silent as they contemplated on what Hiccup said, for Anna she could only give sympathy for Hiccup because of her situation with Hans but it wasn't even close to what Hiccup went through, as for Elsa she was seething with rage for hurting Hiccup badly but felt a bit happy for having a chance to have a to be Hiccup "_Well.. your loose Astrid, Hiccup's a nice guy if not the best_" she thought, she smiled triumphal inward, Elsa just tighten her embrace on Hiccup, Kristoff smiled "Well at least it worked out… I mean after all you've got Elsa now" he said teasingly, Elsa blushed and looked at Hiccup who only smiled "Yes... yes I do" he honestly replied. The ride went silent as they just enjoyed their moment with each other.

~Arendelle~

-Day-

It's a beautiful summer day. The mighty ships have been repaired and are sailing away, On one of the ships, HANS is thrown into a brig, Duke was thrown out for attempt on taking the Queen's life, while some guards were on probation, it looked really peaceful.

~Arendelle Docks~

-Day-

Anna dragged a blind folded Kristoff, she removed the blindfold as Kristoff saw Sven and the sled that they used to go to Grand Pabbie but with some upgrades and stuff. "She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer" Anna said cheerfully, Sven shows off the Ice-Master-and-Deliverer medal like he's king of the bucks. "What? That's not a thing" Kristoff said, although he can't help to admire her enthusiasm. "Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder... Do you like it?" Anna replied, "Like it?" Kristoff asked incredulously. He sweeped her up high overhead and spun her around, "I love it, I could kiss you!" Kristoff exclaimed, He dropped her as he suddenly embarrassed, Kristoff started to stutter "I c-could, I mean I'd l-like to, I'd... m-may I? We me...I m-mean, may w-we? W-wait, what?" he spoke stuttering, She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "We may, after all the Queen did gave you her blessing" she spoke then smirked.

He smiled and goes for it, it's a true love's kiss, then suddenly they heard a whistle in awe, they looked at where it came from and saw Hiccup petting Toothless's head. "Wow, you two really liked to work fast" Hiccup spoke smirking, Toothless chuckled mockingly. Kristoff and Anna blushed "You're just jealous" Anna said, Hiccup chuckled "I guess I am" he admitted, Anna smirked "Yeah, why don't you just go to Elsa and suck each other's faces off" she teased, Hiccup blushed as he just went silent while Toothless and Kristoff laughed at him, "so what are you doing here?" Anna asked. "Well after the Queen signing the treaty I have send Toothless back to Berk and I'm pretty sure the Queen would be disappointed if I left with him so I decided to let Toothless go, and he asked to double the basket so yeah, he just came back" Hiccup answered, Hiccup sighed.

~Castle Courtyard~

-Day-

The gates to the castle are wide open. In the courtyard, Elsa stood. "Are you ready?" Elsa asked, Villagers cheered. Elsa stopped and creates an ice rink. The people, skates at the ready, hoped onto it and twirl about. Elsa then freezes the fountain in a beautiful design and adds some snow flurries for atmosphere, Anna comes slipping in, Kristoff caught her and embraced her romantically, Elsa saw that and looked at Hiccup who seemed to playing with Toothless who barely able to stand, Elsa tried to imitate Anna, she fell and Hiccup caught her but of course in friendly way not wanting to cause scandals in public. Elsa smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

They all cheered and enjoyed their moment with each other Hiccup and Elsa held each other's hand and watched her people smile and laugh.

**The end? Not at all…**


	11. Chapter 10

**So… I'd made something new… It's "Winter Crisis" soo far, I'm gonna try to make 3 stories at a time this time… not gonna be a fast update… anyways… on with the story.**

**Chapter 10: King Hiccup?**

~One year later~

Berk and Arendelle have established a trading partnership, as well as the peace treaty. They wouldn't want to have a war due to some pathetic differences or accidents. Hiccup already got used to Elsa's presence and accepted the fact that now that he's in-love with her, however for Elsa she couldn't help but to feel awkward when they're somewhat having moment, not the awkward in bad way but more like awkward bliss. Hiccup sometimes takes her out on a date at her Ice palace like have dinner, watch stars and make out. Elsa always agreed reluctantly but agreed happily so they had a romantic date anyway. Hiccup and Elsa enjoyed it well, nothing to disturb them and not feeling a bit shy towards each other.

~Arendelle Hiccup's Room~

-Day-

Hiccup woke up, he eyes started to stir up, he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down at it and saw Elsa cuddling but then he looked closer and he saw her smiling, that just made his heart flutter as he smiled. Few minutes later, Elsa started to stir up as well, she slowly pressed her palms on Hiccup's chest then looked up. She saw a smiling Hiccup, she panicked as she spluttering nonsense. Hiccup laughed lightly at her. Elsa quickly stood off from Hiccup's bed "I-I'm sorry H-Hiccup, I-I just got i-in the w-wrong room" she apologized stuttering. Hiccup smiled then waved at her dismissively "It's alright, I don't mind just next time don't freak out" he reassured her. Elsa looked away embarrassed "O-oh, well how about some breakfast" she offered. Hiccup nodded then smiled at her sweetly "That would be nice" he spoke. Elsa walked towards the door but paused then turned towards Hiccup "Um... Hiccup, a-are w-we? You know?..." she asked shyly.

Hiccup smiled at her then sighed in content "Well, that would be yes if you want to" he answered. Elsa suppressed her urge to squeak happily but squeaked happily yet quiet nonetheless "So... um... I kinda invited your father and the rest of your friends for the ball tonight" she spoke. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "You do know that Viking don't dance that much right?" he asked confused. Elsa looked down and thought that Hiccup didn't liked the idea "W-well.. it's more.. of announcing something… Hiccup?... you court me right?..." she asked nervously earning a nod from a confused Hiccup "so I guess it's a good idea to meet your parents" she spoke. Hiccup blushed finally understanding Elsa's point "Yea… well.. I.. yea.." he agreed nervously. Elsa perked up "Wonderful, they're attendance won't be cancelled after all" she spoke cheerfully as she clapped her hand. Hiccup chuckled lightly "It could be a disaster you know" he teased. Elsa raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" she asked confused but Hiccup just chuckled more in response. Elsa sighed then her eyes wandered "S-so Hiccup, w-what d-do you think a-about um… being a.. I mean.. h-having m-marriage with s-someone?" she asked nervously. Hiccup blushed as his eyes widened in surprised "_Crap! Did she found out about the ring I made her? Gah… there goes the surprise…_" he thought nervously. "I, I don't know… will it be with you?" He asked. Elsa turned around to hide her blush and grin on her face "Ah well... that depends on you…" she answered. Hiccup smiled "That.. would be great…" he said in awe as he imagine him and Elsa getting married. Elsa hastely left as she felt her heart was about to explode. Hiccup looked confused, he stood up and stretched, he headed towards the balcony and looked at the sky.

He inhaled deeply then exhaled as he relaxed enjoying the fresh air "Sounds like that tonight would be Valhalla…" Hiccup whispered to himself. After few minutes, Hiccup looked around and didn't found Toothless "_Hmm... I guess he's already outside_" he thought. He strapped his shoulder pad (The one from HTTYD 2, he wore no upper armor but the shoulder pad since it would be a big hindrance for his Dragon mimicry ability) headed down to have a breakfast with Elsa, they ate relatively silent as they kept stealing glances at each other, they bid farewell for a while as Elsa had to go back to her duties, Hiccup kissed Elsa's cheek much to her glee.

~Arendelle Docks~

-Day-

Hiccup and Toothless went to the pier as they had a good look at the beautiful fjord, Hiccup took seat at the railing then took out his book and a pen then sketched it. "So bud… I guess that you're right, I guess I couldn't find it in Berk" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless looked at Hiccup strangely "_**Find what?**_" he telepathically asked. Hiccup sighed "You know, a wife, someone who would love me for who I am, not because of what I achieved" he spoke. Toothless walked closer to Hiccup then looked at the fjord "**Yep, but not just any wife, a queen with ice powers who just saved your life, you don't see that every day you know**" he replied telepathically. Hiccup chuckled "Yep, I wonder how things would go at tonight" he spoke, suddenly Kristoff and Anna appeared behind them as Anna faked coughed "So… who's the wife you're talking about?" she asked pretending to be innocent. Hiccup fell down at his seat, he sighed then stood up and brushed himself off "Don't you know how to say hello or hi before talking to anyone?" he asked in sarcastic tone, "Hi" Anna spoke to Toothless, Toothless nodded in a gesture of 'Hello'.

Anna turned towards Hiccup and looked at him smirking "So… What are you guys talking about?" she asked. Hiccup sat properly "not much.." he answered. "Oh? Not about anything to do with can't find a wife at Berk?" Anna asked playfully. Hiccup blushed as Kristoff and Anna laughed. "Don't worry Hiccup, everything will go on smoothly, just do not try to you know…" Kristoff spoke comforting then paused a bit then grinned evily as he continued "have a consummation…" he teased. Hiccup's body stiffened and turned around as he looked at the two horrified "No! that's something that she has to decide" he defended. Anna grinned evily "so? If my sister gave you the go signal you'll pounce immediately at her?" she teasingly asked. Toothless smirked at Hiccup waved his hands defensively "Ah.. well.. no… I mean.. yes… I mean no… I… well.. I don't know…" he answered completely flustered.

Kristoff and Anna laughed at him as Kristoff walked towards him then patted his back "Ah.. don't worry if ever that happened you wouldn't pounce at her…" he spoke comfortingly. Hiccup sighed in relief "Thanks Kristoff…" he thanked then Anna continued "Because she's gonna pounce at you then ravage you" she teased, Hiccup's face turned the brightest shade of red there is then fainted. "I think you broke him…." Kristoff spoke awkwardly. Anna waved her hands dismissively "He's fine just having hard time processing of someone you love ravage you" she spoke. Kristoff looked at her awkwardly "You know this how?" he asked unease. Anna shrugged "just heard around some people in town" she answered. Kristoff sighed "You've got to pick places where to listen" he spoke. They both looked at Hiccup unconscious with a slight smile on his face. "Should we get him back or just leave him here?" Kristoff asked a bit worried, Anna thought for a moment "Nah, He's a big boy and he has Toothless to take care of him, right Toothless?" she answered.

Toothless nodded as the two just left after Anna gave Toothless a pat on his head as he purred. Few hours later, around noon, Hiccup stirred up then slowly stood up. He looked around and saw Toothless patiently waiting "_**Finally, I'm soo hungry, you owe me red date for keeping me waiting**_" Toothless telepathically spoke. Hiccup sighed in defeat "Fine…" he lazily said. The duo walked towards the markets as he bought some baskets of fish and a good portion of a juicy red date. After shopping they headed to a stable to where Toothless could eat without making a big deal of his mess, Hiccup waited for him to finish as he headed towards the dining room, he saw Elsa waiting for him. He told Toothless to go to his room and thought that it was probably 12:40pm or something. He entered a bit hastily as he sat down at the opposite of the table. "You're late… Where have you been?" Elsa asked. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck "Ah.. well.. you see.. umm… I passed out at the pier" he timidly apologized, Elsa raised an eyebrow "Passed out?" she asked confused and worried a bit. Hiccup blushed "Can we please not talk about it… it's something I really would like to not talk about.." he pleaded.

Elsa hesitant to leave the topic but accepted nonetheless as she just nodded then started eating. After having their delicious meals they headed towards the courtyard then sat at the fountain, "So… is there something big that is going happen tonight?" Hiccup asked. Elsa turned around as she scooted nearer Hiccup "Ah.. well.. Hiccup d-do y-you like s-spending time w-with me?" she asked, Hiccup nodded happily "Of course" he said a bit confused. Elsa turned around facing Hiccup "Would you like to spend time with me for the rest of your life?" she asked, Hiccup looked with a mixture of soft and serious look "Of course, I would happily do that" he answered sincerely. "_Alright… here we go, better ask now…_" Hiccup thought. Elsa smiled then asked nervously as she fidget a bit "U-um… would yo-" she spoke but was cut off by Hiccup who seemed to be pulling something around his pocket, Hiccup pulled a small box. "Um.. Elsa.. I know you might reject this but I could accept it but you know that um… my dad gave us his blessings…" he spoke tensed and seemed to be afraid.

Hiccup paused for a bit, Elsa's heart was pounding, she thought she might be dreaming but here it is, she braced herself as she gulped nervously. "Uh… well Elsa… Um… will you… marry me?" Hiccup hesitantly asked afraid of getting rejected. he opened the box as a beautiful diamond shaped sapphire embed to a silver ring, inside it you can see a snowflake shaped crystal, time stopped for Elsa as she just froze there, slowly processing of what just happened. She looked at Hiccup's face that seemed to be afraid of her rejecting him. After few seconds, she finally regained her composure "YES!" she exclaimed. She pounced at him. Hiccup caught her easily as she cried on his chest, she snaked her arms around his neck as she embraced him warmly. Few minutes later she broke the embrace as she slowly leaned towards him and gave each other a passionate kiss, they broke apart panting, their eyes looked longing for each other. "So… does that means that we share beds?..." Hiccup asked awkwardly. Elsa giggled "Of course silly" she replied as if that was one of the most obvious thing in the world which it actually is. Hiccup blushed furiously as Elsa continued "But don't think about it, when I say go that's where you make your move got it?" Elsa teased. Hiccup was speechless as he just kept blushing, Elsa left him there contemplating on what just happened, as much as she wanted to stay with Hiccup she still has duties.

~Hiccup's Room~

-Night-

Hiccup wore only his boxers as he was nervously thinking if he should wear the clothes that Elsa gave him or just go with usual Viking clothes. Suddenly there was knock on his door however Hiccup seemed to be in a deep thought as he just continued to think while ignoring the knock. Elsa knocked on his door but seemed to no one answered, she got a worried a bit as she opened the door then slowly entered, she looked around and saw a half-naked Hiccup. She froze as she stare at Hiccup and his body, few minutes later Hiccup snapped out of from his thought then felt someone watching him, he looked around and saw Elsa staring at her. "_What's she looking at?_" He thought, "Elsa?" he asked. Elsa snapped out of her daze then blushed as she tried to compose herself and look at Hiccup straight as she kept glancing back on his body. She bit her lip as she felt her body heating up "i… umm... Hiccup, we should get going..." she spoke trying her hardest not to stare. Hiccup nodded, he didn't mind Elsa looking at her, that embarrassment died a long time ago since she saw him naked.

Elsa left the room and waited outside, once she was outside she sighed in relief as she kept thinking on how he looked handsome. She brushed of her thought then just waited patiently, Hiccup just chose what Elsa gave him (It looked like Robert Philip's suite when he danced at ball on the movie called Enchanted but instead of blue base color it has black with red trimmings), he went out of his room to face Elsa. Elsa was stunned to her Hiccup just looked gallant, she fought the urge to pounce at him and take him now but then shrugged them off and cursed to her 'needs'. Hiccup knowing the drill he angled his left arm letting her arm freely to cling at him easily, she happily wrapped her arms around his arm then smiled at each other, they slowly walked towards the ballroom.

~Ballroom~

-Night-

Stoick was excited to see his son again, sure he visited some time but still, he could not see his son anymore every day. Astrid still felt feelings for Hiccup but she knew that she already lost him so she decided to just befriend him and be there for him always, she refused all of her suitors as just wanted to be single for her whole life. Snoutlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut wasn't really that thrilled to be in Arendelle but of course they wanted to see their friend in the flesh, as for Fishlegs, he just wanted to see his friend, after all the Queen invited them. Few minutes later, they heard someone spoke. "May I present to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Dragon Master Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" Kai introduced. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked strangely at Elsa"Dragon Master?" he whispered to Elsa. Elsa giggled "Be proud, I just gave you that tittle plus it has a ring to it, or you prefer Dragon Knight?" she whispered back. Hiccup just looked at Elsa incredulously as Elsa just giggled at him. Astrid's eyes widened as she saw how Hiccup became more handsome in a somewhat Prince thingi or whatever you call it "_I-is that Hiccup?_" she thought in awe.

Stoick jaw dropped, Stoick was baffled at realizing that the lucky lass was the Queen, sure he knew that his son was seeing someone but didn't expected to be the Queen. Astrid was stunned as she was jealous at how close the Queen and Hiccup are, she was also still stunned on how different Hiccup looked, he looked like a god to her, "_Oh gods_" she thought, she licked her lips then bit her lips but quickly shook it off as she remembered that she already lost him and it's better to be just to be there for him. Elsa and Hiccup slowly entered the room, "May I present to you, Princess Anna of Arendelle and Ice Master Kristoff" Kai suddenly announced, Hiccup and Elsa turned around and saw Anna and Kristoff approaching them, "Well, if it isn't out Dragon Master" Kristoff teased playfully. Hiccup smirked "You bet, Ice Master" he teased back, the two men just laughed at themselves. The two sisters just giggled at the two.

"You still look beautiful as always Elsa" Anna spoke. Elsa smiled "Thank you, May as well say as you look lovely as always Anna" she smiled politely. The two sisters smiled at each other. They looked around and saw the people of Berk, Elsa and Hiccup walked towards them as Kristoff and Anna followed them, "Um... dad, this is Queen Elsa" Hiccup spoke to Stoick. Stoick just placed his hand on his son's shoulder "Wow, you look great son, I'm so proud of you" he spoke solemnly, he then gave Hiccup a look 'Nice catch', Hiccup blushed as he introduced Elsa, Kristoff and Anna to them and vice versa, Snotlout tried to make a move on the Queen but ignored completely. They told storied, laughed and drank a little, after a while Elsa felt like she should have a dance with Hiccup "um.. Hiccup… would you like to um dance?" she hesitantly asked Hiccup. Hiccup gulped nervously "I would…but.. I don't know how to..." he admitted. Elsa just snaked her arm around his neck "Just put your around my waist" she said comfortingly. Hiccup complied but differently than he had expected he accidentally touched her right buttock with his right hand earning a moan from the Queen.

She blushed then grabbed his right hand and placed it on her waist, Hiccup slightly blushed as he realized why did the Queen moaned. They dance relatively moving towards the group of people dancing.

**~cue the music I can't stop loving you by Ray Charles~**

**(A/N: I DON'T OWN THE SONG)**

They danced relatively moving towards the group of people dancing, they danced for a while just staring at each other then suddenly the spotlight was now at them, people who danced stopped and watched at their Queen who said that she doesn't dance now danced with a young man. Stoick watched his son with a smile and was very proud of his son. Astrid and Snotlout watched the two with jealousy but with acceptance, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut watched their friend happily danced with someone. Hiccup snapped out from his daze on the Queen as he felt being watched, he looked around and saw people watching them he blushed as he was about to say something but the Queen cut him off "Just look at me and dance" Elsa said soothingly, he complied he stared at her lovingly as she stared back lovingly while they both danced, after for a few minutes the song ends.

**~end of the music I can't stop loving you by Ray Charles~**

They stopped dancing as they looked around, they saw people watching them then began to clap, they both blushed then bowed at the people then to each other. Anna came towards he along Kristoff, "That was some dance, I always knew that you had it in you" she said cheerfully. Elsa smiled "I guess that the only reason I don't feel like dancing because that I wasn't able to find the right partner at moment… " she replied, she paused and held Hiccup's hand then continued "But... now I do" she said lovingly, Elsa and Hiccup smiled at each other, "So.. Hiccup, does that mean you're going to pop the question to Elsa soon?" Kristoff asked smirking at Hiccup. Hiccup laughed lightly as he scooted closer to Elsa "I already did" he answered. Kristoff jaw dropped "Really?" Anna asked thrilled of Hiccup becoming a brother-in-law. Hiccup and Elsa nodded smilling, Anna pouted "Kristoff, how come you haven't proposed to me yet?" she asked in a whining tone. Elsa and Hiccup laughed lightly at the two, Hiccup nudged Kristoff's side "_If you'd like I'd help make the ring_" he whispered, "_that would be helpful thanks_" Kristoff whispered back. Kristoff and Hiccup nodded at each other which confused the two sisters, the two sisters looked at each other shrugged.

They talked, ate, drank wine more in fact Elsa drank too much to the point she could barely stand but of course there's Hiccup to assist her. The party ended as the Queen asked the riders plus Stoick of berk would stay for a while, they let them rest at the guest rooms. Astrid watched Elsa being carried by Hiccup. Hiccup opened the door of Elsa's room, he entered Elsa's room as he carried her then closed it with his foot , he sets her on her bed as he tucked her to sleep, he was going to walk away when he felt a hand on his wrist as it pulled him onto Elsa's bed, Hiccup fell on top of her and heard her spoke "Gotcha!" Elsa seductively said. Hiccup gulped nervously.

**That's all for now.. xD**


	12. Epilogue

**xD no Lemons… anyways, enjoy.**

**EPILOGUE**

Hiccup gulped nervously as he was pulled on to the bed, landing at top of Elsa, Elsa quickly stripped Hiccup down as if by magic, even Hiccup himself didn't knew what just happened. Elsa smiled seductively then bit her lower lip. "_By Freya, I'm so not ready for this_" Hiccup thought, Elsa snaked her arms around Hiccup's neck as her legs wraps on his waist, she practically grinded her body against Hiccup's. Hiccup moaned lightly "E-Elsa.. w-we can't d-do t-this yet, I can't do t-this while your drunk, I w-want it to be m-meaningful…" he spoke stuttered. Elsa pouted as she continually grinding her body at Hiccup's "Why? Am I not attractive enough?" she asked sounding desperate, her eyes filled with tears. Hiccup's face softened as he kissed her forehead "You actually looked very beautiful... it's just I wanted it to be special" Hiccup answered honestly. Elsa's embrace tightened as she stopped grinding and just hugged Hiccup 'til she fell asleep. Hiccup tried to move away but Elsa just whimpered as she cling harder every time he tried to get away from her. Hiccup sighed in content then smiled "_I just hope she won't freak out when she woke up finding me under her_" he thought, he rolled over pulling her on top of him then he caressed her hair as he fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

~Elsa's Room~

-Day-

The sunlight passed through the windows hitting Elsa's eyelids, she woke up, she started to stir up as she felt a warm feeling beneath her. Elsa looked up and saw a sleeping Hiccup, she sighed in contempt as she leaned towards Hiccup's face then gently placed her lips on his, she closed her eyes and kissed him passionately even though he's unconscious. Suddenly, much to her surprise and enjoyment when she felt that he was kissing her back. After awhile she felt something poking her thighs, she broke the kiss then looked at Hiccup lovingly but she saw Hiccup blushing a bit embarrassed then she felt something moving on her thighs, she looked down and saw that Hiccup's having a morning wood. They both blushed as Elsa seductively smirked at Hiccup "Someone's a bit energetic today..." she teased seductively. Hiccup looked away embarrassed but Elsa gently grabbed his chin as she kissed him again to ease his embarrassment, he kissed back as he embraced her.

They broke up panting "I would like waking up like this" Hiccup commented. Elsa giggled "Me either" she spoke, they smiled at each other then she realized that Hiccup's wearing only his boxers, "Um.. did we?" she asked nervously as she blushed brightly. Hiccup blushed profusely "No... we didn't, don't worry" he reassured. Elsa sighed in relief, she didn't mind doing it with Hiccup but doing it in a wrong timing could cause scandals and big trouble, then suddenly Stoic opened the door and saw Elsa on top of Hiccup half naked. He froze for a second as he tried to find the words to use "I'm sorry for disturbing you two" he apologized then he immediately closed the door as he walked away in a thought of Hiccup worked fast. Hiccup and Elsa looked at each other then blushed "did your Dad just barged in without knocking?" Elsa asked in disbelief. Hiccup scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "Ah well.. Vikings aren't really well mannered…." He timidly replied. Elsa sat on top of Hiccup as she stretched.

The door then bust opened again and they saw Astrid and the other's, they stared at each other for a moment then Elsa turned to face them "It's not what it looks like" Hiccup and Elsa spoke in unison, at this point Hiccup and Elsa felt embarrassed now that a person near their age saw them in a compromising position plus Hiccup's history with her. Astrid felt her world shattered, it stung her deeply "Um.. sorry for disturbing you two…" she said hastily as she left but Elsa quickly stood up "Please, you're not disturbing anyone, now how may I help you?" she spoke which stopped Astrid from leaving. Hiccup immediately wore his shirt pants and his shoulder pad. "Uh... well, we just want to hang out with Hiccup" Astrid said hesitantly as Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs entered the room. Hiccup shrugged "Alright, just wait for me at the dining room" he spoke. Astrid, Ruffnut and the guys nodded and left. "So, what's the date?" Elsa asked Hiccup, "The date?" Hiccup asked confused. Elsa sighed "The marriage? You proposed yesterday remember?" she answered. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "Ah, well how about in 3 months or so, are you fine with that?" he asked.

Elsa thought for a second, it seems acceptable as she just nodded. "So… anyways, I'm going to go with the guys, so be safe my beautiful snow angel" Hiccup spoke as he approached Elsa then pecked her lips. Elsa smiled "Alright, be safe my Dragon Knight" she spoke lovingly. Hiccup chuckled lightly then left. As he left Hiccup wondered what Toothless was doing "_So buddy, How you doing?_" Hiccup asked telepathically to Toothless. "**Doing fine, why? You need something?**" Toothless replied. "_None, just checking up on my buddy_" Hiccup replied telepathically.

~Arendelle Courtyard~

Elsa left for a while due to Hiccup had to talk to gang and she has duties as a queen. Hiccup and the gang sat on the edge platforms of the fountain, "So, what's up guys?" Hiccup asked, "Dude! You slept with the Queen!" Tuffnut replied, Hiccup sighed "Yes we slept" he admitted since he thought that it will cause trouble . Tuffnut was going to say something but Hiccup cut him off "But only sleeping and no rocking the bed" he verified. Snotlout laughed "Wow, useless became soo popular with the ladies, too bad that you're taken and I'll have Astrid for myself" he spoke a bit smugly but meant no insult. Astrid cocked his fist and punched Snotlout on the stomach really hard. Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed at Snotlout "That's what you get" Tuffnut spoke. Ruffnut held Fishleg's hand then continued what Tuffnut said "When are you going to learn that Astrid's not in to you" she spoke. hat? Astrid is still available can't I try?" Snotlout defended himself. "No" Astrid spoke harshly. They all laughed except Snotlout, "So, you and the queen huh?" Astrid spoke to Hiccup with a hint of sadness, Hiccup looked at her softly "Look Astrid, I know that you are a beautiful lady. There's allot of guys out there, you could practically just reel them in easily, you could have any guy you want" he spoke. Astrid sighed knowing what he said wasn't true, because what she wants is him. She suddenly punched him on his shoulder, Hiccup groaned "What was that for?" he asked. Astrid smiled softly at him "That's for dumping me" she answered.

Hiccup sighed but suddenly Astrid kissed his cheek then look down "That's for everything else and sorry for hurting you" Astrid shyly said. Hiccup wrapped his arms on Astrid as he embraced her warmly, Astrid sighed in content then Hiccup unwrapped his right arm as he gestured it to the others in attempt for them to join the hug, the other's immediately rushed towards Hiccup and Astrid as they joined a warm embrace. "It's been nice to see you guys again, and I would be honored for you guys to be in my wedding, Fishlegs I would like you to be my best man" Hiccup spoke. "Don't you want it to be Toothless to be your best man?" Fishlegs asked, "I would but you know, dragons freaks people out, I can't make the guest panic as they thought there's a wild dragon in a wedding, that's just going to make things allot worse" Hiccup replied honestly, They all laughed at that statement knowing that it's true.

~3 Months later~

Hiccup and Elsa were very excited at their wedding, Astrid still rejecting suitors, she couldn't help but to feel soo much envy towards Elsa though she just thought that when Hiccup and Elsa had children she could think of it as her own and Hiccup's. Stoick finally slipped a tear as he stood proud of his son, though Fishlegs and Anna being the Best man and the Bridesmaid were shedding tears of happiness to their friends, Tuffnut did as well shed a tear as Ruffnut and Snotlout are just holding it verywell, " this ceremony makes me all excited that it's going to make me pee, good thing I brought extra undies" Gobber spoke, Elsa and Hiccup stood in front of the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace" The Bishop spoke, no one dared to speak, as much as Astrid want to say 'THIS TWO CANNOT WED FOR I AM PREGNANT AND IT'S HICCUP'S!' but she can't she wouldn't want to destroy Hiccup's happiness and the fact that it's not even true at all.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? "The Bishop asked to the groom, Hiccup smiled at Elsa "I most definitely, most likely and probably three hundred percent will " he answered a bit sarcastically. This earned laugh of all guests including the bishop and Elsa. "Elsa Queen of Arendelle, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" The bishop asked Elsa, she smiled at Hiccup as well " I will" she answered without taking her eyes off Hiccup.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" Bishop spoke, Hiccup and Elsa gave their troth to each other in this manner.

Hiccup with his right hand, he took Elsa's right hand "I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III take thee Elsa Queen of Arendelle to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth", their hands parted as Elsa did the same and said " I, Elsa Queen of Arendelle, take thee Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth" he vowed, they parted their hands again. The bishop took the ring and delivered it to Hiccup, Hiccup took the ring from the Bishop as he gently took Elsa's hand as he gently placed it on Elsa's fourth finger and vice versa.

~5 years later~

Hiccup rode Toothless as he landed on the courtyard, there was two kids ran towards Hiccup, the first one had platinum blond haired boy then the second one was a long haired brown haired girl that looked like Elsa's mother but with Hiccup's eyes. "DADDY!" The two kids both exclaimed in Unison as they kept running towards Hiccup. Hiccup jumped off Toothless's back as he prepared for impact, the kids hugged their father as Hiccup pretended to fall due to their strength. Hiccup landed from his back as the kids laughed while hugging their father, Hiccup patted the boy's head "Wow, so how's my little soldier doing?" he asked. The boy smiled proudly "Hah, no casualties dad" he spoke confidently. Hiccup chuckled lightly "Nice job Asgaut" Hiccup praised. Asgaut nodded still smiling. Hiccup turned around to face his daughter "How's my little princess doing?" he asked. The girl smirked "Mommy and I braided each other's hair then we put make up on each other" she answered, Hiccup chuckled heartily "Wow, you sure are beautiful as you mother Ingileif" he praised, they all smiled at each other as they heard a voice.

"Alright you two, your father need some rest after that distant travel" Elsa spoke. "Awwww…" Hiccup and his two children whined in unison while they pouted. Elsa watched them as she couldn't help but to giggle at the sight. She walked towards Hiccup as she let the kids play inside for awhile. The two kids smiled as they ran inside the castle, as soon as the kids left Elsa embraced Hiccup as Hiccup returned the embrace as they shared a very passionate kiss, "Wow…" Hiccup spoke. Elsa giggled "Alright tough guy, why don't you and I continue this later at night" she teased. Hiccup blushed at Elsa's confidence "Alright, but don't blame me if you wake the kids" he teased back, this time Elsa blushed as she walked away from Hiccup while swaying her hips as she seductively turned around towards Hiccup then winked at him. "_She is soooo my wife_" Hiccup thought to himself then sighed in content and followed her.

**That's all folks, thanks for reading. This would have a sequel but would be made in long time so don't expect it to be created immediately. At this point I think it would be best for a surprise anyways I would make the sequel after finishing two stories that I've set in 1st priority.**


End file.
